


Captain Canary and The Multiverse

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary and The Multi Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Multiple Earths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU's for Captain Canary through the Multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth 14

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first in what I hope will be many chapters. I'm already planning the follow up for this chapter. This particular chapter is loosely based/inspired by Rizzoli and Isles.  
> Earth 14: FBI Leonard Snart X Cop Sara Lance

Earth 14

FBI Snart/Cop Lance

xXx

“I mean, they just come in here and take over, like we haven’t been working this from the beginning. Oh the big bad FBI coming in here to save us puny cops from our incompetence.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you even listening to me, Felicity?” Sara asked a bit outraged as she finally turned her attention on the small blonde.

“Of course.” Felicity replied never looking away from her computer screen. “You think Agent Snart is hot.”

Sara stopped her pacing short and looked at her best friend incredulously. “How the hell did you get that from what I just said?”

Felicity looked up sending Sara an incredulous look of her own. “Sara, you have a type. You always have for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“Cold, aloof, assholes.” Felicity replied matter of fact.

“I do not.” Sara defended crossing her arms.

“Yeah, you do. You like assholes.” Felicity hesitated. “Not asshole, assholes, like literal, I mean like…”

“I get it Fee.” Sara cut her off. “But you're wrong. I can’t stand Agent Mc Smug or his cute face.” Sara grouched, beginning her pacing again.

“Cute face?” Felicity smirked.

“What?”

“You said cute face. You said he had a cute face.” she clarified.

“No, I didn't I said stupid. He has a stupid face.”

Before Felicity could respond, Sara’s phone went off with a text alert. She checked it.

“It’s Laurel, there’s a problem with our search warrant.” Sara explained. She clipped her phone back to her belt as she headed for the door. “I gotta go, but let me know if you find anything on the victim’s laptop.”

xXx

Sara sighed, steeling herself to enter the bullpen as she caught sight of said agent waiting beside her desk. “Detective Lance.” Agent Leonard Snart greeted her and she resisted the urge to introduce his nose to her fist.

“What do you want Snart?” she asked none too friendly as she pulled out her seat and plopped down in it. She was not in the mood to put up with whatever crap he was about to drop on her. “Have you come to stall our investigation some more?”   

Leonard smirked, perching on the edge of her desk. It only seemed to amuse him more when she glared at him for it. “I heard you were having trouble with your warrant.” he told her.

“So?” she sighed not at all impressed by his information. She suspected, at least in part, that the feds had done something to block said warrant to begin with.

This case was a mess from the very beginning. From the young college co-ed murdered outside the campus library, to her ransacked dorm room. It turned out the young woman was a journalism major and was working on a story that could hurt a lot of people’s futures, though they didn’t know the nature, they had suspicions. The kind of story that caught the FBI’s attention. And from the very beginning, through the difficult scene and the mess of information, the FBI had been breathing down their necks, withholding vital information and altogether working against them as they tried to find justice for the victim.

“So, I know why.” Snart told her, leaning into her personal space. He was challenging her and Sara Lance, daughter of Star City’s Chief of Police, sister of the District Attorney, was never one to back down from a challenge. Ever. She leaned forward into his space.

“Oh yeah, and why would a judge block my warrant? Could it be a higher power convinced him to, say, the FBI, because heaven forbid you actually work with us lowly cops.”

Leonard’s smirk dropped as they stared each other down. The tension growing between them.

“What’s going on?” her partners voice cut through the tension as he entered the bullpen. Detective Jefferson “Jax” Jackson, accompanied by their S/O Lieutenant Lyla Diggle. Leonard finally pulled away and stood from the edge of her desk, turning to Lyla.

“Is there somewhere we can all speak in private?” he questioned and Lyla looked over at Sara before returning her gaze to Leonard and nodding. She then led them into her office, closing the door behind them.

“What’s this about Agent?” she asked, taking a seat behind her desk as the two cops and agent spread out around her office. Sara made sure to put as much space between herself and Leonard as possible.

“Your victim was working on a story about drugs on campus. She contacted the FBI about six months ago to let us know that she had an in with the supplier. She was told not to do anything reckless and that an agent would be out to look at her research. From what we can tell no agent was ever dispatched.”

“And what does this have to do with our warrant?” Sara asked barely containing her anger. She’d known from the beginning that they were withholding information but hearing it from him now just seemed to make it worse.

“We’ve been watching the campus for about two years now, trying to pinpoint their center of operations but their smart, no paper trail, no digital trail, everything is word of mouth.”

“Which makes it unreliable, and less likely to be convincing to a jury.”  Jax added.

“Exactly. There’s nothing, that is until we stumbled across a newbie in the ring.”

“And who is that?” Lyla asked.

“Kyle Harrington. Judge Harrington’s son.”

“The same judge who denied our warrant.” Sara sat up a little straighter, now very interested in what Leonard had to say. “Which means he suspects his son might have something to do with our vic’s death.”

“Possibly. We believe someone tipped him off that his son was under surveillance. One minute he’s bragging to anyone who’ll listen and the next he won’t even give you the time of day.”

“Wait a minute.” Sara cut in. “If he was out doing what you say he was, bragging, then wouldn’t that make him a liability? Why hasn’t the ring taken him out?”

“Maybe they know who his father is? Don’t want bring that kind of heat down on them.” Jax suggested.

“That was our reasoning.” Leonard replied.

“Alright, so someone tips off the only lead you have inside the ring then kills the woman who did in six month what you barely accomplished in two years.”  Sara worked it out, out loud earning herself a glare from Leonard and an amused smirk from her partner.

“That is what it seems, yes.” Leonard finally replied as a knock sounded at the door. Lyla called them in and the door opened to reveal Felicity. Sara stood from her chair as the younger woman stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“What did you find?” Sara asked. Felicity straightened her tablet in her hands and tapped a few commands on it before turning it so everyone could see the screen.

“I found this in a hidden file on her hard drive. It was wireless-ly transmitted to the laptop minutes before her estimated time of death.”

The video rolled when she hit play. Their victim was hiding behind a hedge, peeking out just enough for her pin camera to capture a drug deal going down outside the Campus library. When the buyer was gone, the dealer turned to leave only to spot the victim in the bushes and run after her. They could hear her labored breathing as she ran away and then she came to a jerking stop, collapsing on the ground.

“She filmed her murder.” Jax stated.

“And her killer.” Felicity added as the video continued to role. Hands came into frame as they turned her body over and then they could see his face just long enough to ID him before he pulled the camera from her person and the feed went black.

“We got him.”

xXx

“That was a hell of an arrest?” Leonard’s voice was soft in the nearly empty bullpen. Sara turned from where she was boxing up files. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked. She shrugged only to wince as she pulled at the bruised muscle.

The perp was easy to find, but he didn’t go down that way. When he realized he’d been figured out he ran and Sara, never one to let a suspect go, ran after him. It didn’t help that the perp was a practitioner of parkour, or that he ran track, however between Sara and Jax they caught up to him but not before Sara had to tackle him to the ground. She may or may not have put more shoulder into it than absolutely necessary.

“Something I can help you with Agent?” she asked turning back to her task. She heard him sigh before she felt him move up behind her. She turned to face him, only to realize that he was closer than she realized. She caught his eye, bright blue, usually bored, looking down at her with the kind of passion she wasn’t aware he was capable of.

“I was wondering if you’d had dinner yet?” he asked, hands in his pockets as if attempting to remain unaffected.

“Uh, no, I was just going to grab something at home.” she told him and he nodded looking away for a moment before looking back at her.

“Well I thought maybe you’d let me buy you dinner then.” he continued and she was struck by how hopeful he looked. No matter what she said about him previously, or how she pretended to really feel, she didn’t have the heart to crush that hope.

“Um… yeah...sure…” she finally replied. “Just, uh, give me a minute?”  

He nodded, backing up. “Of course, I’ll meet you downstairs.” he gestured over his shoulder until she nodded her ascent and he turned for the elevators.

She watched him walk away, fighting the blush that threatened to consume her whole face. “Crap.” she muttered to herself finishing her task before grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and heading for the elevators.

“I hate it when Felicity’s right.”


	2. Earth 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-10: Merman Leonard Snart X Shipwrecked Sara Lance

Earth 10

Merman Snart/Shipwrecked Lance

xXx

Sara hadn’t wanted to go jet skiing that morning, but Laurel had promised she would go hiking with her in the jungle the next day if Sara agreed to go along with the group that morning. So, that’s what she did. She was loath to admit she was enjoying it, right up until her jet ski broke down and her friends left her behind, too caught up in their little competition to notice she wasn’t with them anymore.

This was supposed to be a relaxing trip to the Queen’s private island in the bahamas, a little sun, a little sand and hopefully a lot of booze before they all had to pack up and head off to college. Sara had always wanted to come here if only for the scenery. She could probably live without having to listen to Laurel and Oliver bicker-it was definitely an off moment in their relationship- and Tommy complaining about his father to Thea who was only listening because her own boyfriend, Roy, couldn’t make it and she had nothing else to do.

All in all Sara kind of wished she could just go off and be by herself. Hence the desire to go for a hike in the jungle. The workers at the Queen’s compound had told her that there was an oasis out in the jungle and she was excited to check it out. When she told Laurel, her older sister had said it sounded like fun and she would love to go with her and Sara actually found she liked the idea. She and Laurel had always been close, less so once she started dating Oliver Queen, but Laurel and Oliver’s relationship had grown rocky as time went on and Sara was looking forward to spending a little time with her best friend.

Now, she was stuck floating on a broken down jet ski all by herself, forcing her to abandon it and swim for the island in the distance. If that wasn’t enough, the weather was quickly turning on her. As if on cue the wind picked up bringing with it darkened clouds and rough waves that tossed her around. She kept up her pace as best she could but she was quickly tiring and it only took a few good, powerful hits to knock her off balance. She swallowed water and was pulled under only to force her way back to the surface. The barrage continued, until Sara couldn’t find the strength to stay conscious.

xXx

Sara gasped as her eyes flew open, coughing at the dry burning pain in her throat. She turned over, trying to adjust her eyes to the low light. When she finally did she found herself in a sea cave, most likely one off the edge of the island. At least she hoped she was still on the same island. She felt sore and tired and the burning in her throat wasn’t getting any better. Her head was pounding and she was scared, but she knew she needed to calm herself.

Sara forced herself to sit up and looked around, taking in the damp cave all around her. She was lying on the very edge of a rocky outcropping, overlooking the pooling water ebbing against the rocks. The sky outside the cave was dark with looming clouds, rain slapping against the crashing waves.

She stood on shaky legs, turning around to face the inside of the cave. She could see faint light coming through the back and decided to walk toward it, hoping to find an escape. After a few minutes of stumbling along she realized the light was growing brighter as she drew closer to it. She picked up her pace. She soon realized that the light was daylight, and as she made it to the source she gaped in awe of the beauty before her.

The back of the cave opened up into the island, an oasis. The edges of the rocky cliffs fading into jungle and circling around a crystal clear pool of water created by the rock face rising out of the ground. Sara stumbled into the open, belatedly realizing that it was still raining. She didn’t care, moving to sit by the pool. She took long, slow deep breaths trying to clear her mind and relax. She coughed a few times, her throat still dry and massaged at her temples trying to rid herself of the headache.

“Are you alright?” a voice drawled off to her side, startling her. Her head snapped up seeking out the voice. She found it, a man in the pool, his head and shoulders above the water. He kept his distance from her, but his stunning blue eyes watched her closely. “You were sleeping in the water.” he continued. Sara looked around before turning her attention back to him.

“Did you bring me here?”

He nodded once. “You were sleeping.” he repeated. “That’s not good.”  

“No it’s not. Thank you.” she smiled at him. He looked wary of her, but he made no move to leave. “I’m Sara.” she told him and she watched the emotions war on his face, trying to decide what to say next.

“Leo.” he finally answered.

“Well, Leo, thank you for saving me.” she told him. “Why are you in there?” she continued gesturing to the pool. Leo looked down at the water then back up at her.

“I live here.” he told her.

Sara looked confused. “Here? In the water?” he nodded once. She was about to ask him how that was possible when the voices of her friends started calling out through the jungle. She turned away toward the voice and looked back at Leo quickly. He looked nervous at the voices echoing through the trees. He shook his head at her.

Sara watched stunned as he dove beneath the water head first, legs kicking up above the water. The only problem was, they weren’t legs… it was a tail.

A tail as blue as his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but it will be continued.


	3. Earth 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 13: Businessman Leonard Snart X Coroner Sara Lance

Earth 13

Businessman Leonard Snart X Coroner Sara Lance

xXx

“We’ve got a fresh one for you doc.” A paramedic called out to the woman across the lab as he wheeled a gurney in front of him. Dr. Sara Lance turned from the table across the room to face the man.

“Thanks Mark, what happened?” she asked as she watched him hoist the body onto the autopsy table.

“Poor guy, he was at lunch with his sister and best friend when he just stopped breathing. Keeled over right then and there.” he explained. “His sister had to be pulled away from him. It was awful. She and their friend are on their way here to identify him for the records.”

“Alright, thanks.” she replied signing his paperwork and handing it back. Mark nodded at her before collecting his gurney and rolling it back out.

Sara sighed looking over the zipped up black body bag and shook her head. She loved her job, it was hard not to when she got help put bad people away. But sometimes, times like now, she hated it.

Sara unzipped the bag and pulled the flap open, revealing the man inside. He was tall, with dark hair closely cropped to his head. He was rather handsome if she were honest and she found herself thinking over the circumstances of his arrival here. It was sad really he looked like the successful type in his sport jacket and sweater vest. She could only imagine the pure grief his sister must be feeling having witnessed his death. She took a deep breath and looked at her paperwork.

“Alright Mr. Snart, let’s find out what happened shall we?”

Behind her the door opened and the receptionist stepped in. “Doctor Lance.” she called out. Sara turned to her. “Mr. Snart’s family is here. They’re insisting on staying until the autopsy is finished.”

“Alright, make sure you tell them it’s going to be a while. Get them whatever they need.” she instructed. The assistant nodded and left leaving Sara to get back to work. Sara started to work stripping the body and setting him out on the autopsy table. She began dictations, recording her observations before finally moving in with her scalpel.

And then it all happened at once. She put the tip of the blade just to the left of his left clavicle and pressed down, the blade piercing his skin. She startled as his body jerked up eyes snapping open, searching frantically around him. She could tell immediately that he couldn’t breathe and she forced herself to put her shock aside and jump into action, moving up closer to the table and putting her hands on his shoulders. His attention turned to her and she watched as he clawed at his throat trying to force air into his lungs.

“Okay, calm down.” she told him pushing at his shoulders to lie back, he did, still gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. She felt along his throat. “Esophageal spasm.” she muttered to herself, quickly running for a drawer along one of the cabinets. She riffled through it, pulling out a sterile tube and returned to the table where his movements were becoming less pronounced. “This is going to hurt.” she warned, before picking up the scalpel and cutting into his throat. When that was finished she fed the tube into the incision and began CPR.

Sara pulled away, sighing in relief when he started breathing on his own. His eyes found hers as she looked down at him and smiled. “Welcome back Mr. Snart.” she greeted him. His lips twitched into a smirk for the briefest of moments before he relaxed again. Sara looked down and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up higher on his body before turning and rushing out of the autopsy room. She burst through the doors into reception startling the couple waiting there. The young woman was red eyed and clearly distraught, the man beside her holding her close. Sara turned to the receptionist and ordered her to call an ambulance, before turning to the couple.

“You’re Leonard Snart’s family?” she asked and the young woman still teary eyed nodded.

“Good, come with me.” she motioned for them to follow her and they did.

“What’s going on?” the woman asked keeping up with Sara as they pushed through the doors to the autopsy room. “Oh my god.” she stopped short when she caught sight of her brother on the table. “Is he… is he alive?”

She rushed to him, stopping beside the table and taking his hand as he opened his eyes to look up at her. “Lenny?” she called out, tears starting fresh, her voice wavering. “Oh god you're okay.” she cried into his shoulder as the larger man came up to stand on his other side.

xXx

“Excuse me, Doctor Lance?” the receptionist's voice broke through Sara’s thoughts and she turned to the open door to find said woman standing there with vase of flowers in hand. “There’s a delivery for you.” she told her and stepped forward, offering her the vase. Sara took them with a smile and a thank you carrying them into her office just off the Autopsy room.

The bouquet was rather large, all various colors of blues-like her eyes- and whites. They were Canterbury Bells and if she remembered her herbology class correctly they meant gratitude. She pulled the card from the center of the spray and opened it, reading the precise, meticulous handwriting on the inside.

_What do you get the woman who’s saved your life?_

_Flowers don’t seem like enough, honestly. So perhaps you’ll let me buy you a coffee sometime._

_-Leonard Snart_


	4. Earth 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 15: Rival Thieves/Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know who've asked that all of these chapters will be continued once I have at least one chapter done for the first ten I finish.

Earth 15

Rival Thieves

xXx

She sighed, her fingers digging into his back, scratching long red trails into his skin. He groaned as the pain mixed with pleasure, his pace never stuttering. He leaned over her shoulder, teeth nipping at the juncture of her neck and she gasped as the intensity of his ministrations sent her over the edge, spiraling into euphoria. He wasn't far behind, completion finding him as the pulsing in her inner muscles began to slow.

xXx

Leonard awoke the next morning to an empty bed, though he expected nothing less. His wife was an early riser, she always had been. Leonard was the opposite, preferring to languish in bed until the sun was higher into the sky.

After lazing about in the soft sheets he stretched and pulled himself from their bed, walking the short distance across the marble floor to the en suite bathroom where he showered and prepared for the day.

When he was finished he made the trek down to the first floor of their penthouse suite. He found his wife at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Leonard walked up behind her, laying his hands on her hips and planting a kiss on the back of her neck. He felt the hum of satisfaction in her throat and pulled away moments later to round the counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee before turning to face his wife.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Good morning." He replied. "I think you wore me out last night." He told her and she grinned in response.

"Feelings mutual." She told him taking a sip of her coffee. "So, any plans today?" She asked. Leonard knew that tone, his wife was up to something.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" He asked warily.

"You got a call on your work phone." She explained, barely containing her glee.

"What did Over watch want?" She pulled out a piece of paper from behind her newspaper and handed it over.

"The Arctic diamond?" Leonard read the paper. "That's the big blue diamond they just found in South America, right?"

Sara nodded. He turned back to keep reading.

"An anonymous contractor wants me to steal it before it comes up for auction." He continued.

"Which means stealing it while it's on display at the Central City Museum." Sara explained. “It'll only be there for another three weeks before they send it to the auction house."

"And you know all of this because?" He questioned. He was fairly certain he already knew the answer. Sara grinned.

"Because a second anonymous contractor wants me to steal it too." She told him a little giddy.

Leonard smirked sauntering up to the counter across from her and leaning forward toward her.

"Well then, may the best thief win."

Sara grinned her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as she leaned across the counter herself.

"Oh, I will."

xXx

"It reminds me of your eyes." He heard Sara sigh over the com. A small smile played across his lips. "Maybe we should keep it for ourselves."

"Why would you do that? You can look at my eyes all you want." He replied.

"Your such a sap." She answered.

"Only for you."

 _"You two are adorable but you need to get off the same channel if you want this little competition to be considered fair."_ Over watch interrupted, amusement in her voice.

"Good luck baby." Sara told him before switching to her personal frequency.

"I don't need luck sweetheart." He replied knowing Over watch would relay the message as he switched to his own personal frequency.

 _“I’m not repeating what she just said.”_ Over watch told him after a moment of radio silence. Leonard chuckled.

“I’m sure she’ll have no trouble repeating it later.” he told her as he made a circuit around the gallery. He caught a glimpse of Sara on the opposite side looking gorgeous in her black strapless dress. Her hair loose around her shoulders. He was in a simple black tuxedo, sipping a tall flute of champagne.

The diamond was at the center of the room and while they weren’t watching it exclusively, they both circled the display case like predators. Sara made eye contact only briefly from across the room and the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

She was challenging him.

xXx

When the fire alarm went off Sara was sure it wasn’t Leonard’s doing. He had always been a stickler for control and planning and nothing screamed chaos like an unexpected fire drill. Her theory was proven correct when she caught Leonard’s eye. He was just as confused as she was, knowing full well she would never use this tactic when he was there and could potentially be hurt or caught in any crossfire.

They watched carefully as they headed for the exits, and it was then that they saw it, a third party heading for the display case and judging by his movements he was an amateur at best. Sara knew this could either make the job that much harder or that much easier. If this amateur managed to get away with the diamond than getting it from him could be easy but if he failed, then security would be heightened and any chance of going back in would be completely shot.

Sara made her way towards the exit, sure to keep this man in her sights the whole way. When she saw him take possession of the diamond she ducked out and found a place to hide, waiting for him to come out of the gallery.

Meanwhile Leonard had the same idea keeping a close eye on their third party and following him out of the gallery toward a service entrance. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, making it all the more obvious that he was inexperienced. On top of that he was rushing, telegraphing to any law enforcement in the area that he was up to something.

Leonard followed the man down a flight of stairs and into the servers parking lot. The man sped up a bit as he rounded a food van and Leonard knew he would lose him if he didn’t do the same. As he rounded the corner however, the man was there, lying on the ground, Sara standing over him, diamond in hand. She looked up as he approached and winked at him before turning on her heels and running off. Leonard shook his head before taking off after her, never one to back down from a challenge so easily.

xXx

Leonard entered their penthouse apartment five hours later to find Sara waiting for him in their room. She laid herself out on the bed as he approached. “Well played sweetheart.” he told as he approached her. Wrapped only in the thin white sheet, she smiled at him.

“Give yourself some credit babe, you almost had me in the park.”

“I know, that trick with the flock of ducks was brilliant.” he told her and she laughed.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” she asked as she watched him slowly remove pieces of clothing.

“Yes, they did.” he replied. “Right here.” he pointed to a particular place. “I think it’s only fair that you kiss it and make it better.” he replied crawling up to lay on top of her.

She giggled, smile widening as he closed the distance between them.  


	5. Earth 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 4: Hero Leonard Snart x Criminal Sara Lance

Earth 4

Hero Snart/Criminal Lance

xXx

When the particle accelerator exploded, Leonard had been asleep. It had been a long day at work and he needed to crash early if he had any hope of getting up at a reasonable time the next morning. He slept through the whole thing and when he woke, it was in a mountain of snow and ice. He was confused to say the least, especially when he realized he wasn’t in his apartment anymore.

“Mr. Snart?” a feminine voice called out, tinny through the the speakers around the room. He turned slightly in bed, finding a young brunette on the other side of a glass window, frost clouding it up around the edges.  “Can you hear me alright, Mr. Snart?” she asked again and he nodded. “Good. I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow.” she introduced herself.

“Where am I?” he asked, prying himself from bed, joints stiff with the cold.

“You're at Star Labs. You were… affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion.” she continued.

“Particle Accelerator? That stupid generator everyone was getting worked up about?”

“That would be it.”

“It exploded?”

“Yes...six months ago.” she said the last part timidly and it took a minute for Leonard to understand what she was saying. He walked closer to her.

“Are you saying I’ve been in a coma? For six months?”

She nodded. “And you’re not the only one.” she stepped back from the glass and across the hallway he could see a young man with brown hair lying in the hospital bed in another room. A young black woman beside his bed, holding his hand. Leonard looked back to Dr. Snow.

“Why is it so cold in here?” he asked her and she turned her attention back on him. She took a deep breath before answering.

“The explosion released Antimatter that mutated certain individuals. For example our resident engineer now has an extrasensory perception.” she paused. “You on the other hand… you’ve display the ability to…”

“Create snow.” he finished looking back at the piles of snow around his bed.

“And ice.” she added and he turned back to face her again. “But, I’m working on an antimutagenic that should reverse your mutation enough for you to control it.”

“But not get rid of it?”

She shook her head. “So far, for the foreseeable future we don’t have a cure.”

Leonard huffed, his breath condensing in front of him.”I suppose control is better than nothing.”

That night, Leonard was too wound up to sleep. Too many thoughts were passing through his mind, too many concerns. He was thinking about his sister, who Dr. Snow had assured him was fine and was coming in to see him, like she did every morning before her classes.

He was just beginning to wind down when the monitors next door started going crazy as the young man jerked up in bed, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. Leonard got out of bed and came to stand at the window. Watching the kid move as he tried to figure out what was going on. He finally came to a stop resting his head in his hands and massaging his temples.

“Welcome back kid.”

After the initial shock had worn off, both Leonard and Barry worked to control their powers and now, together, along with Vibe they made quite the team.

And then she came into town.

xXx

“You like her.” Barry accused although it was more of a tease than anything.

“No, I don’t.” Leonard replied taking a sip of his coffee before turning his attention back to his work.

“Yes, you do. You think she’s hot, I can tell.”

“Barry, I swear to god.” Leonard threatened, keeping his voice down. “What is the matter with you today? Your even more annoying than usual.”

Barry grinned. “See, you say that, but I know you don’t mean it.”

“Try again kid.” Leonard replied.

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you.”

They fell into silence as Barry leaned back in his chair, Leonard going back to grading midterms. Barry playing around on his phone. Suddenly Barry sat up. “Oh that was good.” he said and Leonard looked up at him confused.

“You totally derailed me.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like that’s hard.”

“Ha ha. But no seriously, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Of all the bad guys you could have a crush on she’s like not even close to the worst.”

Leonard sighed, tossing down his pen and leaning back in his seat as it became clear he wasn’t going to get any work done. “What do you want from me Barry? So what if I like her, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“You can try to convince her to join us.” Barry suggested. “She’s not exactly a terrible person.” Leonard sighed.

“See that’s the thing Kid, I can’t ask her to change who she is to be in a relationship. It’s not fair, or right.”

“That’s a fair point I suppose.” Barry replied letting the subject drop.

They both turned back to their perspective tasks completely unaware of prying ears at the table behind them.

xXx

The canary had popped up a few months ago. A thief for hire from what they could tell and a talented one at that. In their first encounter she managed to outsmart all three of them simultaneous, getting away clean. In their second encounter she seemed to have anticipated their arrival and she proceeded to toy with them, paying special attention to Leonard--which they all teased him mercilessly for later. It wasn’t until their third encounter that any of them realized that she wasn’t the ruthless thief they pegged her for.

She was working in a group this time around, although judging by the way she worked it wasn’t her idea or preference. The rest of the team were loose cannons, shooting at anything that moved and just generally being un-agreeable. One of them managed to get the jump on Leonard and he was sure his time was up when Canary came between them, trying to talk her partner down. It wasn't working and when he raised his weapon to take them both out, canary took a deep breath, opened her mouth and screamed, letting out a high pitched sonic cry that deafened their attacker.

She helped take out her own crew and while she managed to get away with what they came for, it was obvious this job didn't mean to her what the other’s had. Every encounter since then involved some kind of intense flirting on Canary’s part. She didn’t always outsmart him, a fact she seemed to love all on it’s own, but she did manage to escape every time, no matter how much they planned ahead of time.

It was exhilarating though, no matter how much Leonard didn’t want to admit it. She presented a challenge for him, a chance to think instead of just using his powers to overpower an enemy. He had to be smart to follow her steps and he loved it.

xXx

“What’s with the urgent alert?” Barry asked as he proceeded Leonard into the control room. Joe, was there, looking over Cisco’s shoulder as he typed away at the computer.

“Those guys we caught two months ago with the Canary’s help, broke out of prison.” Cisco explained.

“When?” Leonard asked.

“Yesterday.” Joe replied. “The warden at Iron Heights is up for review and he didn't want a break out to reflect poorly on him. He figured he could catch them before they got too far.”

“I’m assuming since we now know, that didn’t happen.” Barry asked. Joe shook his head.

“They were spotted heading this way by a state trooper. When he pulled them over, they shot him. That was twelve hours ago.”

“Twelve hours? That means they're already in the city.” Barry said, speeding toward his suit and quickly changing.

“I’m checking traffic cameras now.” Cisco told him. “If they came into the city…” he stopped short as a warning appeared on screen.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asked looking over his shoulder. “Intruder?” she questioned, reading the blinking alert on screen.

Before anyone could ask, their attentions were drawn to the entrance behind Cisco and Caitlin as The Canary stumbled in, blood dribbling down her chin and oozing between her fingers where her hand was clutching at her abdomen. She stumbled forward entering the room, only to lose her balance. Before she could hit the ground though, Leonard was there to catch her.

He held her, putting pressure on the three bullet wounds in her abdomen as she looked up at him. “I knew that was you.” she rasped out, her voice unaltered by a machine this time.

“What?” he asked confused.

“At Jitters last week. I was at the table behind you.” she told him. “You…” she was cut short as she coughed, blood bubbling up with it.

Leonard turned to look over his shoulder calling out; “Snow!” as said woman appeared beside him, tending to the woman in his arms.

“She needs surgery.” Caitlin explained.

“Can you help her?”

Caitlin shook her head. “She needs to go to a hospital.”

“No.” Canary rasped out. “No hospitals. They can’t know.”

“Can you do anything for her?” Leonard asked.

“I need to stabilize her before we can figure anything else out. Help me get her to the medical suite downstairs.” Caitlin ordered.


	6. Earth 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 12: Cop Leonard Snart X Firefighter/Investigator Sara Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how I feel about this one.

Earth 12

Cop Snart X Firefighter Lance

xXx

“So I talked to the arson investigator and according to her, it definitely looks like foul play, which corresponds with with what Dr. Snow found, or rather didn’t find in the vic’s lung tissue.” Barry Allen, youngest forensic expert to ever work for the Central City Police Department, explained as he approached partner detectives Joe West and Leonard Snart.

“Which was?” Joe questioned.

“No smoke damage.” Barry explained.

“Which means he was already dead when the fire was started.” Leonard added.

“Exactly. She’s on her way over now to deliver her findings.”

“Wait she?” Leonard asked confused. “What happened to Mick?”

Mick Rory had been Leonard’s best friend since grade school. It was rare to ever seen them out of each other’s company growing up and even rarer to hear that one of them didn’t know what was going on with the other. But, maybe Leonard should have seen it coming. About a year prior, Mick had been caught in a fire that left him badly burned on his arms and torso. He’d just recently returned to work, despite what the trauma psychologist told him.

“You haven’t heard?” Joe asked just as confused. “I figured he would have called you as soon as he found out.”

“Heard what?”

“They just got all the test results they sent out back on the fire that he was injured in. It was arson. Since he’s the active arson investigator he can’t be a part of the investigation.” Joe explained.

“Who's the acting Investigator then?” he asked.

“Her name is Sara Lance, she’s the former investigator from Star City. I don’t really know all the details to be honest.” Barry said.

Leonard nodded before turning to his computer and getting back to work. Thirty minutes later Barry came back, this time in the company of young blonde woman in Uniform. She was obviously Sara Lance.

“Guys this is Sara Lance, the new arson investigator.” Barry began. “Sara, this is Detective Joe West and Detective Leonard Snart.” he introduced.

Joe stood from his seat and held out a hand for her. She accepted. “It’s nice to meet you.” he told her.

“Likewise.” she replied. Leonard greeted her the same way but a lot less enthusiastically.

“So, uh, Sara thinks she may have something more on this case.” Barry told them.

“Really, what’s that?” Joe asked.

“Well,” she began handing over the file to him. “These fires all seemed familiar to me, so I dug around in my notes from Star City and it looks like the fires were set by the same person who set nearly half a dozen fires in Star City over the last two years. All of them were corporate holdings and all of them were unoccupied at the time.”

“So what do you think, corporate espionage?” Leonard asked.

“It’s possible, but to be honest I don’t think there’s only one reason. All the building were owned by different companies. One of which was going under and there were massive insurance policies on the building. Another was owned by a company whose CEOs were husband and wife and were going through a messy divorce. The husband had publicly stated that she would never get her hands on half of anything.” she explained. “The two cases here are similar. One has a high insurance policy the other is under investigation for violating workers rights.”

“Two cases?” Leonard asked. “You mean..”

“The one last year, yes. That building was under investigation for operating a sweat shop. And the one last week that killed the foreman was about to be foreclosed on.”

“So what are we thinking here? The arsonist is setting the fire and the foreman comes in early for his rounds, catches the guy, tries to stop him and gets a lead pipe to the head for his trouble?” Joe asked.

“Sounds like it.” Leonard replied. “The arsonist probably tried to cover up the murder by moving stuff around, make it seem like an accident caused by the fire.”

After that, Sara handed Leonard her card and bid everyone a farewell, making it clear that if anything came up they shouldn’t hesitate to call no matter what time it was.

When she was gone, Leonard returned to his files only to realized that he was being watched. He looked up to find Barry standing behind his father in law, both of them, as he’d suspected, watching him.

“What?” he questioned wary of the two men.

“I think she likes you.” Joe grinned and Leonard rolled his eyes.

“How do you figure?”

“Well, she gave you her number.” Barry replied.

“She was doing her job.” he defended.

“Then why didn’t she give it to Joe, he was certainly more hospitable than you.”

Leonard sighed. “I don’t know Barry maybe I was closer, or she just reacted. Does it matter?”

Neither of them stopped grinning at him, so Leonard stood from behind his desk and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. “I’m going to grab lunch, do you want anything?” he asked making it clear they should drop their previous discussion. Both men declined and Leonard turned on his heels, walking away.

xXx

Mick opened the door to find the man he considered a brother on the other side, holding up a bag of his favorite fast food. He sighed, opening the door all the way and letting Leonard pass.

“So you met Sara, huh?” he said, returning to his seat on the couch. “She’s good at what she does. Good eyes, better instincts.”

“Good to know.” Leonard replied. “Of course I’m curious as to why you didn’t say anything before.”

“Because I know you well enough to know you’d get all upset on my behalf and I don’t need you to do that. I’m not off the job I just can’t investigate until this guy’s caught.”

“I get that, but still, you could have told me. Regardless of how I reacted. You're my brother man, I’m allowed to worry about you.”

Mick snorted. “Yeah, yeah. So what’d ya think of her?”

Leonard shrugged. “Seems nice enough. Competent, which is always a good thing.”

Mick nodded. “I called her for some fresh eyes on the arson last week, that’s when she put the case together with the others.”

“Do you know her?” Leonard asked. “Personally?’

“Nah, we’ve worked together enough times now, that I trust her though. Like I said, she’s good at what she does. Star City was loath to lose her.”

“Why did she leave, do you know?”

“From what I understand it was a bunch of little things.” Mick replied. “Mostly personal, so she didn’t talk about them with me. The last time I was in Star City though, her people mentioned something about a fiance, but she moved out here alone so I would assume that’s over.”

Leonard nodded as he finished his lunch. He stood from his seat and turned to Mick. “I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Don’t worry about me Len, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, that’s what you said before you jumped off the pier when we were ten and broke your arm in three places.”

xXx

Leonard had trouble sleeping, he always had, ever since his father had come home from prison the first time. He was told as a teenager that it was a symptom of Mild PTSD brought on by his father’s abusive tendencies. So it really wasn’t a surprise that he was sitting at his desk at four in the morning going over case files and trying to break the case that landed his best friend, his brother in a fight for his life.

The breakthrough came with his third cup of coffee. If there were cases in both Star City and Central City, it was a sure bet the arsonist set fires in other cities as well. Without thinking Leonard picked up his phone and dialed the number on Sara's Card.

She picked up after two rings, out of breath. “Lance?” she answered.

“Lieutenant Lance? It’s Detective Snart. Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all, what’s up?” she asked still out of breath.

“I think I might have an idea about these arsons, is there any chance you can come to the precinct?”

“Yeah sure, I’m about a block away I’ll be right there.”

With that she hung up, leaving Leonard a little slack jawed.

A few minutes later he heard the elevator open and close before Sara came around the corner. Leonard looked away quickly, practically gulping as he considered what she was wearing. She stopped beside his desk, catching her breath quickly. She noticed he was trying not to look at her, and she looked down at herself. Lime green running shorts and matching sports bra. “Sorry, you caught me on my run.” she told him.

Leonard looked up feigning confusion and still trying not to look at her bare legs or very toned...everything. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s okay.” she replied a little smirk on her face. “So, what did you have in mind?” she continued taking the chair next to his desk.

Leonard snapped out of it as she brought up work. “Well, I was thinking, if this guy has set all these fires for the reasons we think, he’s probably for hire and if that’s the case he’s most likely set other fires in other cities, maybe even more here or in Star City that we’ve missed.”

“That’s very possible. And if there are other cases those other precincts might have suspects we can cross reference.” Sara added.

“Exactly.”

“Well, I have connections with Fire Marshals in Metropolis, Keystone, and Coast city. The Marshal from Gotham is a misogynistic pig so you should probably call him and the Bludhaven Marshal works out of the Gotham firehouse.”

“Is it too early to call them now?”

“Its definitely too early to call Coast City, but Gotham, Metropolis and Bludhaven are an hour ahead of us so it’s a least..” Sara looked at her watch. “Six AM there.”

“Alright, I’ll call Gotham and Metropolis, you call Keystone and then Coast later?”

Sara agreed and they set to work. When Sara was done with her calls she told Leonard she was going home to shower and change and would be back to finish the calls and go through the files when they came in.

And he did not, Repeat, not, watch her walk away, because he was a gentleman and that would be wrong.

 


	7. Earth 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 5: Genius Snart X FBI Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This earth is based off of my numbers AU which you can find [Here](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/post/146306777070/arrowversenumbers-crossover-au-a-serial-murderer/)

Earth 5

Genius Leonard Snart X FBI Sara Lance

xXx

“Why exactly was your brother looking at classified case files?” John Diggle, senior agent in charge of the violent crimes unit of the FBI, stared down his most junior agent, Lisa Snart.

Just over a year ago, Lisa was a law student, graduating top of her class. Instead of taking the bar, however, she decided to join the FBI academy, much to the chagrin of her brother and foster father. She was a good agent, quick thinking and very capable, and her potential was only flourishing under her S.O. and his second in command Sara Lance.

“I left them out on the kitchen table for a minute and he saw them when he came home from work.” she explained. “He has NSA security clearance though Cal sci though.” she added when it looked like Diggle was about to snap at her. He stopped short, taking a deep breath.

“Alright, fine, I’ll give you that, but what exactly is it that he thinks he can do for us?” Diggle asked looking past her to see said man speaking to his second in command in the bullpen. She laughed at something he said, surprising Diggle enough to look back at Lisa’s earnest expression.

“He says that there’s an equation he can run that can give us a search area for our suspect. He explained it and he kind of lost me, but we’ve had no leads in weeks and I figured it couldn’t hurt to try. At the very least maybe it gives us all a chance to step back and see things differently.”

Diggle sighed. “Alright.” he agreed. “I’ll hear him out.”

xXx

Leonard Snart was not the product of his early environment and thankfully neither was his sister. Their mother had died not long after Lisa was born and their abusive father was far from qualified to take care of them. This left Leonard to take care of Lisa, a job he came to love as she grew into a capable and beautiful young woman. Sometimes their lives didn’t make sense to him, it seemed unfair that they should be left to suffer for their father’s crimes, but Leonard stayed on his feet and fought hard for his little sister.

Through all of it, Leonard had the numbers. Since he was young he’d always seen things in terms of numbers, understanding complex equations that made no sense to men twice his age and experience. For a while he used that gift to support his family, running numbers for bookies in the area. And then, his father went to prison and everything changed for the better.

“They’ve been in there for awhile. How badly did I get her in trouble?” Leonard asked turning to look at the blonde woman sitting at her desk. Sara Lance, Behavioral Analyst and Field Agent. She looked at him with a soft smile.

“I wouldn't be too worried.”  she told him. “Digs is tough but fair.” she finished typing something up on her computer then turned to face him fully. “So, Lisa said you might have something that could help us?”

Leonard seemed to perk up at her question and he took a seat next to her desk. “So basically, from the brief glance of the files Lisa brought home--” he then proceeded to launch into a complex explanation of mathematical equations that flew so far over Sara’s head she lost sight of it almost immediately. Sensing her confusion he stopped short, smiling ruefully. He looked away abashed. “I’ve completely lost you haven’t I?”

“A little bit.” Sara laughed. “But to be fair, math has never been my strong suit.”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry, sometimes I get lost in the numbers.” he explained. “Let me try it this way. Think of a lawn sprinkler. Using an equation we can predict exactly where the drops of water will land. But let’s say, as in this case you're working, you don’t know where the drops came from; you can’t see the sprinkler head. Using where they landed we can accurately determine where they came from.”

She nodded. “Sounds legit.” she joked and they shared a laugh.

“Yes, very legit.”

“Lenny?” Lisa’s voice interrupted. Leonard turned to see her walking toward them and he stood, concern clearly etched on his face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s willing to give it a try. He wants you to brief the team.” she explained.

“Oh, yeah, alright.” he agreed following Lisa into the conference room.

"A bit of advice Professor.” Sara said to him drawing his attention from his computer where he was setting up. “Stick to the sprinkler analogy.”

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled shyly.

xXx

When the equation was complete the area was too large. They didn’t have enough data and since data in this case involved the brutal murders of innocent young women, they weren’t willing to wait around to collect more data. That’s where Barry Allen came in.

Barry was the youngest Forensic Tech to ever work for the FBI, a genius in his own right, he was the head of their branches' forensics unit. Using the evidence he found, knowing that those pieces of evidence could only be found in certain areas of the city they were able to narrow down the search area.

They found him, his next victim waiting in the wings, and he wasn’t willing to go down without a fight.

xXx

Leonard stopped what he was doing taking a deep breath, the gravity of the situation settling on his shoulders. “You did really well out there big brother.” Lisa’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to find said woman standing across the table from him.

“Someone died because of my equations.”

“A bad man died because he was hurting people and he would have hurt more people if you hadn’t helped us stop him. We found him with his next victim, Lenny, he would have killed her if we hadn’t listened to you.”

Leonard nodded in understanding, going back to packing up his stuff. Silence fell between them and Lisa took a step forward. “You know, Agent Diggle is talking about bringing you on future cases now. I think you converted him.”

Leonard smiled ruefully knowing full well what his little sister was trying to do. “I only presented him with the facts. Numbers don’t lie.”

“Yes, well, your truth telling numbers have convinced my no nonsense, by the book boss to buy the first round of drinks. You in?”

Leonard chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose I could have one drink.”

“Ugh,” Lisa glared at him in mock annoyance. “You’re such a stick in the mud. You can have more than one drink, old man!”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he finished packing up his leather saddle bag. He looped it over his shoulder and threw an around around his sister, leading her out of the conference room.

“I’ll think about it.”     


	8. Earth 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 8: Heir Leonard Snart X Dancer Sara Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the shortest chapter yet, but as with all of these it will be continued!

Earth 8

Heir Snart X Dancer Lance

xXx

**_Snart drops five points in the polls_ **

_Written By: Iris West-Allen_

_Leonard Snart, 29, is the opposing candidate running against the current sitting Mayor. At a fundraiser last night for the Cities Victims of Abuse fund, a night that was supposed to bring Mr. Snart up in the polls, actually dropped him five points. Captain Cold, as the media has dubbed him for his cold, calculating and clinical mannerisms, has in this journalist's opinion, the most agreeable of platforms between the two candidates, however, Mr. Snart’s less than personable demeanor seems to be a sticking point with voters._

_Perhaps in an attempt to show voters he’s not the cold hearted man most people believe him to be, he will be attending the ballet this evening. Sources inside the Snart campaign say he is a fan of the performing arts and is looking forward to seeing the famed Star City Ballet Perform their rendition of Hans Christian Andersen's The Red Shoes._

_Photographer (on loan): James Olsen_

xXx

“Cheer up Lenny, it won’t be that bad.”

Leonard turned the fiercest glare he could manage on his baby sister. “You told that reporter that I love the ballet.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I hate the ballet. It’s boring and I don’t understand it in the slightest. Now not only do I actually have to go I have look interested.” he complained. Lisa rolled her eyes.

“It’s really not that bad Len. Stop being dramatic and practice your emotional expressions.”

“I do not need to practice my expressions. I’m a grown man if I don’t want to smile I’m not going to.” he told her,  crossing his arms as he turned to look out the window. Lisa sighed. “Voter’s should be more concerned with my platform, my policies, than how handsome my smile is.” he grumped.

Lisa grinned. “You know most men would be flattered.” she told him.

“Well, I’m not most men.” he told her as the limo pulled to a stop outside the theater.

Leonard took a deep breath as the driver came around and opened the door for them. He stepped out, buttoning his tux jacket before reaching down and offering a hand to his sister. He helped her out and they walked toward the front doors together, stopping for pictures from the press before entering the theater and being escorted to their seats. Once seated, Leonard hunkered down, preparing himself for the most boring night of his life.

xXx

**A Night At The Ballet**

_Written By: Iris West-Allen_

_A night at the ballet entertained the upper crust of society last night. Everyone from the Thawne family to mayoral hopeful and corporate heir Leonard Snart. And from what this journalist could tell, no one was disappointed in last night entertainment._

_The show began in the simplest of ways. The strings warmed up the orchestra and silenced the crowd before the curtains slid open to reveal the troupe's lead ballerina. Sara Lance, 23, wore a gorgeous white tutu and striking red en point shoes. You can find a more in depth review of the show in the entertainment section so here I will only tell you this; Sara Lance captivated the audience and as a result, we saw more emotion on Mayoral Hopeful, Leonard Snart’s face than anyone has seen in the entire campaign season._

_Based solely on the posts to social media, his polling numbers have jumped three points and are expected to continue to rise as more photos continue to surface from the backstage after party._

_Photograph by: Media coordinator Tara Strong, Central City Theater  
_


	9. Earth 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 17: Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As voted by you, here is the top winner. Again this is just the beginning for this and all the Earths.

Earth 17

Partners in Crime

xXx

Snart wasn’t a big fan of The Flash. He never had been and probably never would be, but when the young hero asked Snart for his help in transporting dangerous Metas, a grand opportunity presented itself. Trick the speedster, free the metas, and then all those metas would be indebted to him. It was a perfect plan and with Lisa and Mick backing him up he had no doubt it would work out.

Transport was easy enough, he'd pulled enough smuggling jobs to know he could count on a pretty standard operation. Lisa drove the truck while he and Mick provided security. When the right opportunity presented itself they struck, disabling the truck’s main systems and freeing the prisoners from their specially designed cells. They were grateful to him, some grudgingly so. He had to stop one of them from killing The Flash (just because he had double crossed him, doesn’t mean he was about to go back on their prior agreement) and the rest towed the line, getting out of there as soon as they could.

Something struck Leonard as odd, however, especially when Barry made no move to stop the prisoners and instead looked almost anxious to see Leonard, Lisa and Mick off. It was Cisco that gave it away; his eyes darting to the opened truck, in what Leonard assumed he thought was a subtle gesture. Lisa seemed to notice as well, and she back tracked to the tailgate, peering inside.

“One of the cells didn’t open.” she called out to him and he smirked as Barry tensed. “Must have been on a separate system.” she continued. “The windows are tinted too, I can’t see inside.”

“I’m impressed Flash, that’s pretty sneaky even for you.” Leonard told him taking in the clench of his jaw and the hardness in his eyes. Whoever this was truly frightened Barry or else he wouldn’t have taken the extra precautions. It made him pause for a moment considering in all actuality that if this person frightened “The Fastest Man Alive” so badly, perhaps they should walk away and leave them to whatever fate had in store. Of course on the other hand, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He never saw the cell being loaded with the others which meant that they didn’t even want him to know it was there. Perhaps, whoever this was, was only a danger to The Flash.

With that thought, his mind was made up and he gave Mick the signal to short circuit the truck entirely. Barry fliched, ready to take off and stop Mick, but he was still injured from the blow Leonard’s cold gun had dealt so he got about as far as one leg could get him, which wasn’t more than a few steps.

They heard the cell open with an ominous thunk and not for the first time, Leonard wondered if this was the right decision. The sound of footsteps started moments later; the intentful gait of someone walking with purpose toward the open tailgate. Leonard stepped back, coming into sight of the open doors, Lisa and Mick flanking him on either side.

What emerged from the shadows was not at all what Leonard had pictured.

A young woman with long blonde hair, clad in form fitting black leather. Her eyes were a deep blue, highlighted by the black grease pant and domino mask covering her features. Her lips were pouty, her eyes hard and she walked with the kind of threatening power he could only describe as a murderous strut. She came to a stop at the edge of the trailer, her eyes never leaving his as she hopped down, landing solidly on her booted feet.

“We’re all gonna die.” he heard Cisco mutter to himself and yet again Leonard considered that this might have been a bad idea. He pushed any trepidation aside and stepped toward her.

“The names Leonard Snart, they call me Captain Cold.” he greeted and he watched curiously as she took in her surroundings, seemingly ignoring him. “My crew and I are the ones who freed you. All I ask in return is a favor at a later date.” he continued not deterred by her disinterest. The last part seemed to grab her attention, and he suddenly found himself somewhat nervous with her dark gaze on him.

He resisted the urge to back away as she stepped closer until they were toe to toe. She looked up at him and the stern, hard look was gone, this time replaced with an amused smirk. He diverted his thoughts from how beautiful she was up close when she began to speak.

“How about I let you and your crew live and we’ll call it even?” she counter offered. Leonard could feel the raw power radiating off of her with her body so close to his. His fight or flight instincts were screaming at him to run away; don’t show her your back, don’t show her weakness. She was a deadly predator and he was her prey, caught in her sights and primed for the kill.

“Seems fair.” he finally replied managing to just barely put out his snarky reply. She smirked and he knew then she could see right through him. She took a step back and gave him a thorough up and down before turning her attention on Barry and his team. Joe and Eddie had their guns drawn pointed right at her and her smirk widened. He had to admit he found it amusing when she winked at them before turning and walking away, no fear that they would shoot her in the back.

When she was gone Barry forced himself to his feet, turning a fierce glare on Leonard. Before he could try to scold him, Lisa interrupted.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“They call her The Canary.” Caitlin explained. “She was Damien Dahrk’s right hand before we stopped him and his other assassins.”

“It took everything we had to capture her, and every precaution we could think of to keep her there.” Cisco added rather bitter. Leonard felt a little bad for the kid, they had put him through a lot of crap in the last year, this included. He supposed it might make him feel better to know that Lisa wasn’t just playing him earlier, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to tell him.

“Well that’s too bad.” Leonard smirked. “I’m sure it will be impossible the second time around.” he continued rather smugly.

Leonard could admit he found the young assassin intriguing, though she wasn’t really the type he’d choose to work with for obvious reasons. Perhaps he could make an exception once and see where things went, someone with her skills could be very useful.

Leonard turned on his heels and began leading his crew away when Barry called out to him.

“Snart!” he exclaimed and Leonard turned slightly to look back at him. “If she kills any innocent people, I’m holding you responsible. You can tell the world whatever you want, but I will take you down.”

Leonard tossed him a challenging look before turning his back on the speedster and letting a dark scowl grace his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the final new chapter before I started continuing the other earths. They will all be posted here in the same order of their beginning chapters. I've decided that when I am finished with an Earth I will start a new one so their will always be more than five at a time. There will be a **minimum** of three chapters for each earth.  
>  Earth 9: Lucifer Snart X Cop Lance is next


	10. Earth 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 9: Lucifer Snart X Cop Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! This took forever but it's finally finished! I was having trouble writing it the way I originally intended so I started over and now here we have it. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long before that's up as well.

Earth 9

Lucifer Leonard Snart X Cop Sara Lance

xXx

She could feel the blood pooling around her, warm and wet as it soaked into her hair. Her shirt was clinging to her body, her limbs felt heavy. The frantic calls for help around her were dull and faded; indistinguishable from each other. Her vision blurred as she stared up at the overhead lights. They almost seemed to sparkle, like she was looking at them through an unfocused lens.

She felt cold all of a sudden, and her eyes trailed from the lights to the dark form standing in the shadows, just within her line of vision. The form moved into the light revealing a tall man with piercing blue eyes. He was rather handsome, she mused, in his perfectly tailored black suit. And he was glaring at her...no not her, her wound, the blood exsanguinating from her chest. She was angry that she was hurt, but that didn’t make any sense, he didn’t even know her.

Who was he.

“Stay with me Partner, you're going to be okay.” the timber of Joe’s voice snapped her attention back to the man kneeling beside her. His hand was squeezing her own, but she could barely feel it. “Come on kid, you're not goin’ out like this.” she wanted to believe that but the longer they stayed there waiting for help, the less likely she knew it was she would survive this. “You know how angry Iris would be if her best friend was there to stand with her at her wedding. You don’t want to let her down kid, do you?”

She wanted to laugh at that. Iris was already stressed enough with her editor breathing down her neck and making wedding preparations. Having to find a new Maid of Honor would probably just make it worse. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that she would be fine, but she couldn’t do that. The man with the blue eyes was standing behind Joe now and Sara was almost certain Joe couldn’t see him, a fact that was proven true when he turned to follow her line of sight and said nothing as he turned back to her.

Everything seemed to blur around her as the paramedics arrived along with back up. The next thing she knew she was waking with a start in a hospital bed. Her father, stepmother and sisters were there surrounding her, worry etched on their exhausted faces. “Hey sweetheart.” Donna greeted her softly. “Welcome back.”

“You had us all worried.” her father added. She could barely keep her eyes open as she looked from one face to another and sensing her struggle Laurel spoke up.

“Everybody's outside waiting to see how you're doing. We’ll go tell them you’re alright and you get some rest. Okay?” Sara nodded slowly and let sleep over come her immediately.

The next time she awoke, she was alone and the room seemed much colder, darker. She sat up, wincing as her movements pulled at her shoulder. “You should be careful.” a deep voice drawled out from the shadows cast by the light in the hallway. She turned in time to see the blue eyed man from the warehouse step out of the darkness. He smirked at her.

“Who are you? Why couldn’t Joe see you?” she asked.

“It’s quite simple actually, you see, they can’t see me, because I don’t want them to see me.” he told her all the while stepping closer. He stopped beside the bed, far enough so as not to make her nervous, but close enough that she could see him better.

“Fair enough.” she finally replied. “But you didn’t answer my first question.” his smirk widened.

“I’m known by many names, one and the most notable of which is Lucifer.” he explained and he watched as she tensed.

“Am I dead?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” he told her. “You have a very long life ahead of you my dear. I have made sure of that.”

“Why?”

Lucifer grinned stepping up to her and taking a seat beside her on the bed. “Because you're mine.” he answered simply.

Sara looked away her thoughts began to race trying to pinpoint the moment she made a deal with devil. And yet she couldn’t recall a moment like that.

“You didn’t make the deal, Detective.” his voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up wide eyed.

“I don’t understand, how?”

“Your grandmother.” he replied simply. “She thought she was being clever when she made the deal, never had to pay up her half but, well, I always get what’s owed to me.”

Her grandmother? The first Dinah was a kind woman who’d grown up poor with the voice of an angel and a dream of making it big. She’d moved to Star City in the hopes of doing just that but starting out hadn’t been so easy for her.

“She wanted the fame, the fortune, everything really, my kind of girl to be honest, but as talented as she was she was too kind to do what it took to get what she wanted. That’s where I came in.” he explained. “You see, I offered her a deal. In exchange for her first born I’d ensure the right people were there when she needed them to be.”

“First born? A little cliche don’t you think? And besides my father was her first.. Her only son. Wouldn’t he be what you're owed.”

“Ah, but you see, Dinah was quite the negotiator. She convinced me to take her second born. Thought she’d be clever. She had your father and then had a hysterectomy a month later. No second born for her.”

“And you let her do that? You’re all powerful why wouldn’t stop her?” Sara asked. Lucifer shrugged.

“I can be vindictive when I want. I got to watch her squirm later when she found out that if she couldn’t complete the deal it would transfer to the next generation and so on and so forth until the debt was paid. She died, not by my hand mind you, before she could warn you father about what she did. And here you are.”

Sara looked away, trying to process what she’d heard. It was the very definition of insanity and yet she couldn’t deny that it all made sense in some way. The public had alway praised her grandmother for her ability to get to the top without stabbing anyone in the back in a world where it was expected of you. She never really understood how she had managed it, especially when she heard some of the horror stories her grandmother’s friends would tell about her competition, but now it all made sense. She didn’t have to be that person, because she had an ace up her sleeve.

“What do you want from me?” she finally asked.

“Quite frankly I’ve come to admire you for your sense of justice.” he began. “I’m all about punishing those who deserve it you know. I want you to continue your good work and occasionally I’d like you to run a little errand for me or do me a little favor. I’ll protect you from all consequence of course, but well… there you  have it.”

Lucifer stood from the bed and turned to face her, reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket. “When you're feeling better, come see me.” he handed her the card he pulled out and she took it, reading the neat black print.

**_Saints and Sinners_ **

**_Leonard Snart_ **

**_Proprietor_ **

She knew this place, it was a high end nightclub at the heart of Central City. Iris had her heart set on going there for her Bachelorette Party, but all the place was booked and she’d never make enough money in her lifetime to ever jump the weight list.

Sara looked up from the card to ask him who Leonard Snart was, but there was no one there. Her family and friends piled into her room not long after and she put all thoughts of the Devil out her her mind.

_For now._


	11. Earth 14 Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 14 Pt II  
> FBI Snart x Cop Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time for the continuations as promised.

Earth 14 Part II

FBI Snart X Cop Lance

xXx

Felicity looked far too smug as she took a seat at the high top beside Laurel. “You look rather proud of yourself, did Oliver do something stupid and now you have something to hold over his head?” Laurel asked. Sara snorted as Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Don’t even get me started, but that’s not why I’m happy.” Felicity replied looking over at Sara.

“I don’t like that look, what’s going on?” Sara asked around a bite of her sandwich.

“That body that just came in? It’s involved in a Federal Case.” she explained. Sara dropped her sandwich on the open wrapper and groaned.

“Oh come on, so now the FBI is going to take yet another one of my cases? First the co-ed murder three months ago and now the floater on the beach?”

“Why are you so happy about this?” Laurel questioned.

“The agent in charge of the case is McSmug Cute face.”

Sara’s indignance seemed to dissipate at that and Laurel watched her younger sister curiously. “I said stupid, Fee, he has a stupid face.” was all she said as she turned back to her sandwich. Laurel shot Felicity a questioning look.

“Whose Agent McSmug Cute Face?” she asked.

“Stupid.” Sara garbled around a mouth full.

“His name is Leonard Snart.” Felicity told her.

“Oh the agent who was here for the Campus drug ring case.” Laurel sent Sara a knowing look. “He was cute.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“No.”

“No what? You don’t think he’s cute?”

“Of course she does that’s why she went out with him.” Felicity added and Laurel looked both hurt that she hadn’t known this to begin with and smug that she was right.

“We did not go out.” Sara defended. “We had dinner once.”

“And how did it go?” Laurel asked.

“Badly.” Sara replied. “Halfway through dinner we both got calls from our SOs informing us that the FBI would be taking over the case now that all the work was done, by us FYI, and it really just devolved from there.” Sara started packing up trash and stood from the table. “Worst date ever.” she continued.

“Even worse than that British guy from the bank job? What was his name? Rip Hunter?” Felicity questioned. Sara hesitated.

“Second worst date ever.” she clarified, turning on her heels and walking away.

Felicity hummed as she turned to her own lunch and Laurel looked at her suspiciously. “I know that look Doc, what do you know?”

Felicity looked up at the A.D.A barely feigning innocence as she made eye contact. “I really shouldn’t” she told the older woman half heartedly.

“No, I really think you should.” Laurel replied.

“Well if you're going to twist my arm.” Felicity sat up a little straighter. “Apparently he took her to the Pub that Oliver’s sister owns and Thea saw everything that happened between them.”

“And?” Laurel directed her full attention to the young pathologist.

“And, it looked like, from Thea’s perspective that Sara did all the accusing and Snart tried to defend himself but didn’t get very far before she stormed out in the Sara Lance fashion.”

Laurel sighed, shaking her head. “It is a miracle that her hot hotheadedness hasn’t gotten her into more trouble.”

“Agreed, the question though, is how do we give her a push without putting ourselves in front of the firing squad.”

Laurel took a deep breath. “Very carefully.

xXx

Detective Sara Lance ran hot. That was the only way Leonard could think to describe it and while he didn’t much like the heat, when it pertained to the detective he couldn’t stop thinking about, he was willing to brave it.

He thought he had made some progress with the hot headed woman the last time he was in town. He’d taken her to dinner at a local pub that she frequented, and at first it all seemed to be going well. They laughed and enjoyed a pretty entertaining dinner. Of course, it didn’t last, their phones going off almost in tandem alerting them both to the one thing that could succeed in ruining their date.

Sara had been, understandably upset about the whole thing and of course it set her off. She accused him of trying to butter her up before her boss could drop the bomb on her and stormed out before he could explain that it was all a surprise to him as well.

He hadn’t seen her since and now, he was going to have to walk into her precinct once again and take another one of her cases, thoroughly destroying any chance he could possibly have had with her.

Her back was to him as he stepped off the elevator and judging by the hunch of her shoulders and the vicious way she tapped her pencil against the pile of files beside her, she was none too happy. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst as he approached her.

“Detective Lance?” he called out, watching as she sat up straighter, shoulders tensing further before she slowly swiveled her chair around to face him.

“Agent Snart.” she greeted and to be honest, Leonard was sure it could have been a lot more hostile than it was. He watched as she put a hand on the files beside her and pushed them toward him at the edge of her desk. “Everything you need should be there.” she continued before turning back to her computer.

Leonard sighed. “Sara,” he began and slowly she turned to face him.

“Yes Agent?” she replied looking up at him in a way that screamed the challenge he was sure it was intended to be. He took a deep breath.

“I’ve been authorized to work this case with you and your team. After the last case you solved my superiors think you may find something we missed.” he set the files he had been carrying down on top of the pile she offered him. “Would you like to grab a cup of coffee and go over the case?”

“She’d love to.” Laurel’s voice interrupted any answer Sara was about to give. “You must be agent Snart.” she continued coming to stand beside him. She offered him her hand. “Laurel Lance, Assistant District Attorney.” he accepted her hand.

“Lance?” he questioned looking between the two women. “You’re…”

Laurel smiled. “Sisters.” she finished for him. He nodded his understanding. “And I have to say, that it would be very beneficial if you caught Sara up on the case from your end. Don’t you agree Sara?” Laurel turned questioning eyes on her younger sister earning herself a glare for her trouble. “It would be the smart thing to do, don’t you think?”

Sara stood stiffly from her chair smiling at her sister in a way that wasn’t meant to be nice. “Of course it would.” she gritted through her teeth. “I can’t think of anything I would rather do.”

“Excellent!” Laurel exclaimed before turning to Leonard. “If there’s anything you need. Don’t hesitate to call my office. The DA’s office is very committed to helping in anyway we can.” she finished before bidding them goodbye and walking away.

Sara sighed when Laurel was gone. “Hurricane Laurel strikes again.” she said.

Leonard chuckled. “She’d get along with my sister. Hurricane Lisa.” Sara looked away, trying to hide the small smile. Leonard pretended not to notice as he grabbed the stack of files and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”  

xXx

Felicity watched her closest friend carefully as she worked, the small smile on her lips. “So how was coffee?” she called out as she took a seat beside Sara’s desk. Sara looked up from her paperwork. The little smile was still sitting there and Felicity was almost certain she had no idea it was there. Sara shrugged.

“It was okay I guess.” she replied.

“I see, and you didn’t kill him or anything did you?”

Sara looked confused. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, when you didn’t answer any of my calls or text last night I assumed you were burying the body and didn’t want anyone to be able to prove you were there.” Felicity explained.

“Oh, no, I uh, just got wrapped up in the case.” Sara told her, turning back to her work.

For a cop, or better yet, for daddy’s little rebel, Sara had a terrible poker face, and Felicity watched gleefully as the light blush bloomed across her cheeks. She knew pushing the bull headed woman wasn’t going to garner any results so Felicity decided to wait. If she played her cards right she’d have exactly the answers she was looking for in no time at all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Earth 10 Pt II Merman Snart x Ship Wrecked Lance


	12. Earth 10 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 10 Part II  
> Merman Snart x Shipwrecked Lance

Earth 10 Part II

Merman Snart x Shipwrecked Lance

xXx

“Sara! Oh thank god!”Laurel exclaimed as she broke through the foliage into the Oasis. She spotted Sara immediately, on hands and knees looking down into the pool of water at the center of clearing. “Are you okay?” she continued rushing to her sister’s side. Their friends were gathered near the edge of the clearing watching the exchange with concern. Laurel knelt beside Sara, pushing her damp hair over her shoulder and leaning a little closer. “Sara?”

Sara finally looked away from the water, her eyes wide as she stared back at her older sister. “Where did you come from?” she asked confused and not waiting for an answer as she looked back into the pool.

“Didn’t you hear us calling you?” Laurel asked, looking back at their friends, silently asking what was going on.

Sara shook her head sitting up on her haunches. “I… um… what?” she looked so confused and Laurel just wanted to hold her. After realizing the weather was turning on them they all stopped in preparation to head back to the docks. This was when they realized Sara was gone. They back tracked, following the shore and eventually finding her jet ski hung up on an outcropping of rocks on the beach. They parked their jet skis along the sand and ran through the jungle hoping to find her unharmed and looking for refuge from the storm.

All the while Laurel had been terrified that something had happened to her sister and while she knew Sara could take care of herself, she was still her baby sister and she’d be damned if she would ever lose the woman she considered her best friend.

“Laurel,” Tommy stepped forward drawing her attention. “We should get her back to the house. She could have a concussion.”

“You’re right.” she agreed, wrapping an arm around Sara and helping her to stand.

“No,” she said softly pointing down to the water and Laurel stopped. “There was…”

“Was what, Sara? What did you see?” Laurel peeked over the edge as the others came closer to look as well. Sara shook her head.

“Nothing.” she breathed. “There’s nothing.” she turned to walk away and Laurel went with her, keeping her steady on her feet.

xXx

“The doctor said she’s fine, Laurel. Just take a deep breath.” Thea tried to calm her. The group was now gathered in the house. The island doctor had just left, giving them his final evaluation on Sara.

“She’s going to be fine.” he told them. “She’s a little shaken up, but there are no major injuries and she should be just fine with a good night's rest.”

“I know, it’s just… you saw how she was acting. She looked… like she’d seen a ghost or something.”

“Not to sound harsh or anything, but she almost drowned, she’s probably just freaked out.” Oliver added. “If you're so worried, you should go be with her tonight. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Yeah.” Laurel replied nodding. “You know what, I think I will. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

A chorus of soft good nights sounded as she walked away. She made her way up to her own room and changed into a set of Pjs before crossing the hall to Sara’s room. She knocked lightly and pushed through the door, finding the bed empty as she did so. Her eyes tracked the dark room and she quickly located Sara sitting on the window seat, looking through the open window that looked out across the ocean. It appeared, as she got closer, that Sara hadn’t heard her come in and if she didn’t know any better she’d almost think Sara was looking for something out in the moonlit waves.

“Are you looking for something?” Laurel questioned concerned. Sara tensed for a moment before the line of her shoulders relaxed and she looked over her shoulder at Laurel.

“Yeah, Laurel, I’m searching for the meaning of life.” She replied sarcastically. Laurel smiled in spite of her tone, glad to hear the young woman at least somewhat back to normal. A far cry from her abnormal behavior when they found her earlier.

“How are you feeling?”

Sara shrugged. “Tired.”

Laurel nodded. “I was thinking, I could stay here with you tonight, you know, like we used to when we were kids.”

Sara smiled at her older sister. “I’d like that.”

Laurel smiled, holding out her hand to the younger woman. Sara took it and let Laurel pull her from the window and toward the bed. They climbed in and laid down side by side, a familiar feeling of contentment settling between them as they got comfortable. Laurel hummed.

“Just like when we were kids.” she repeated and Sara smiled up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it is. I missed this.” Sara told her. “We don’t really hang out like we used to.”

“No we don’t. I’m sorry about that.” Laurel told her forlornly.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Sara replied softly as she pulled the blankets up around her.

“No, it’s not.” Laurel told her. “Just because I’m dating someone doesn’t mean I can neglect my best friend.”

Sara looked over at her older sister and smiled. She reached down and took her hand, entwining their fingers. “I’ll always be here for you Laurel. Even when it doesn’t seem like it.” Laurel smiled and scooted closer, resting her head on Sara’s shoulder. A contented silence fell between them and soon Sara could hear Laurel’s breathing even out.

Sara tried to find sleep herself but her mind kept racing. Hours passed as she just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually Sara couldn’t lie there any longer and carefully she extracted herself from her sister’s hold. When she was free from the bed she made her way over to the window that she had left open. She climbed on to the bench seat and tucked her knees up under her chin, turning to see straight out the window at the ocean beyond the jungle.

Sara took a deep breath. “Leo.” she whispered to herself on an exhale. “Where are you now?”

xXx

They opted to stay in the next day, all of them in the media room marathoning movies and pigging out on junk food. It was just like when they were kids. Before they discovered dating and drama. It was perfect.

And then night fell and in the silence that surrounded their tropical getaway her mind turned back to thoughts of Leo. She tossed and turned that night, trying to find peace, but it wouldn’t come to her. Eventually she got up and returned to the window as she had the night before only this time, no amount of time staring out at the waves in the distance would relieve her mind of the racing thoughts.

She wasn’t sure when she uncurled herself from the window seat, but at some point she realized she had slipped on her boat shoes and was silently creeping through the house and out the back door. She followed the path from the house, the flashlight she’d swiped from the kitchen the only illumination as she made her way into the jungle. Despite her state of mind two nights ago she still remembered the way through the jungle, the path that would lead her back to that oasis.

Sara pushed through the line of foliage, coming to a stop where the sandy jungle floor turned to sleek stone. The pool of water seemed to glow in the moonlight and Sara walked slowly toward it stopping just at the edge and lowering herself to sit at the edge. She peered into the water, shining the flashlight down into the pool, only to come face to face with a pair of shining blue eyes.


	13. Earth 13 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 13 Part II  
> Businessman Snart x Coroner Lance

Earth 13 Part II

Businessman Snart X Coroner Lance

xXx

“Dr. Lance.” a familiar voice called out to her and lowered the wine glass from her lips as she turned to see Iris West walking toward her.

“Hello Ms. West, how are you this evening?” Sara questioned as the woman stopped before her. Iris smiled at her.

“I’m well, thank you. Lovely evening for a benefit.”

“Yes it is.” Sara’s smile grew strained as the small talk petered out. She knew exactly what Iris wanted from her, the intrepid reporter had been blowing up her phone since the incident in her autopsy room three months prior. Of course she wasn’t the only one. Everyone wanted to know what was going through the mind of the Corner whose patient wasn’t as dead as he was supposed to be. It didn’t help that the man she’d “saved” just happened to be Leonard Snart, son of a dirty cop who’d turned his life into something to be proud of and became the Co-Founder and CEO of a multibillion dollar private security firm. He was Central City’s favorite son and the living embodiment of what it meant to defy the odds and rise to the top.

“I know I’m probably testing the limits of your patients here, but I’m begging, I will get down on my knees for just a quote, a sound bite, anything.” Iris finally said getting right to it. “My editor is on my ass about this and since we know each other in a six degrees of Kevin Bacon kind of way he won’t give me any other assignments until I get something… anything.”

Sara took a deep breath. “Alright fine.” she relented and she tried not to laugh as Iris practically fainted with relief.

“Oh my gosh thank you.” she said, digging into her clutch for her phone. When she found it, she pulled it out and flipped on the recorder. “Alright, we’re hot.”

“I just did what any trained medical person would do.” she said.

“And for that I will be forever grateful.” a third voice cut into their conversation and Sara turned to find the man they were talking about standing behind her, a tumbler glass in hand and a smirk on his lips.

“Mr. Snart.” Iris greeted him politely. “I’ll just…go.” Iris pointed off behind her backing away, eventually leaving the two alone. An awkward kind of silence fell between them and Sara did the first thing she could think of.

“So, Mr. Snart, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“Well, Dr. Lance, I’m well, thank you. A little scarring, but nothing serious.” he tipped his head back a little to reveal the slightly raised flesh along his trachea, hidden behind his bow tie.

“I’m glad to hear it.” she told him. “How is your sister doing? She was pretty distraught from what I remember.”

Leonard chuckled. “She barely lets me out of her sight. I’m surprised she’s let me get away from her for this long already.”

Sara smiled. “Sisters, what can you do?”

“Tell me about it.” he paused. “Did you get the flowers I sent you?”

“I did.” she replied. “They were lovely, thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked them, I’ll be honest I know absolutely nothing about flowers but the florist assured me they would work for what I intended.” he explained and she smiled.

“Well they were absolutely gorgeous.” she added with a sweet smile.

Leonard looked down at his glass, staring into the dark liquid before her looked back up at her. “I was kind of hoping you might accept my invitation to get coffee sometime.”

“Really, you don’t have to do that. Like I told Iris, I was just doing my job.”  she replied awkwardly. And Leonard smiled shyly, looking away, embarrassed by the rejection.

“Of course, I understand. If you should ever change your mind though.” he looked up at her through his lashes.

“I have your number.” she smiled at him and she had to admit he was still just as cute as her first impression of him, especially when he smiled. It was strange. By all accounts Leonard Snart was a cocky, self assured man who came off as a bit cold to those who knew him, but talking to him now, watching him struggle not to blush when she smiled at him it seemed that perhaps the stories about him were… one sided. Maybe he was careful about who got to see this side of him.

She was flattered that he showed it to her and as he walked away to meet up with his party she felt a small pang of regret at not taking him up on his offer.

xXx

“Was that the Medical Examiner?” Lisa questioned as he came to stand beside her and his business Partner.

“It was.” he told her as nonchalant as he could manage. “I just wanted to thank her in person.”

“Uh huh, and that’s it?” she asked with a knowing smirk. Leonard rolled his eyes taking a drink from his glass.

“Yes Lisa, that’s it.”

Mick snorted. “You sure about that boss?” he asked amused. Leonard sighed.

“Positive.”

“So, you aren’t butt hurt over the fact that she turned you down then?” Mick asked and Leonard nearly choked on his drink.

“Butt hurt? Really Mick, I thought we were adults.” Mick shrugged.

“So you asked her out?” Lisa added and Leonard deflated.

“Yes I did. I asked her to get coffee with me as a thank you, but she doesn’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Awe, poor Lenny.” Lisa teased.

“Yes, yes, laugh it up. It’s really not a big deal.”

“Of course it is.” Lisa laughed. “The charming ladies man, Leonard Snart has been turned down by a gorgeous lady doctor, who is clearly smarter than all the other woman you’ve wooed.”

“And she has better taste.” Mick added earning himself a glare alongside Lisa’s.

“Well thank you, it’s so nice to know my family has my back.” Leonard complained sarcastically.

“Always big brother, always.” Lisa laughed reaching up on her toes to peck Leonard on the cheek. “Now come on, let’s find our seats, the mayor is about to give his speech.”


	14. Earth 15 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 15 Part II  
> Rival Thieves

Earth 15 Part II

Rival thieves AU

xXx

“I don’t think you just quite understand how grave the situation you're in is, Mr. Snart.”

“Then why don’t you explain it to me.” he snarked back at the man standing before him. His face split into an evil grin and he stepped back from the chair his goons had strapped Leonard into.

He had no idea who this man was or, for that matter, what he wanted but clearly this was a man who commanded respect if the swollen lip and bruised ribs were anything to go by. He wasn’t sure what day it was, only that he had been taken at night as he was lying in bed, his home invaded by jack booted thugs in black armor. Sara was out of town on a job and he was left alone to defend himself against the men hell bent on taking him. Now he was in a warehouse of some sort, said man looming over him while he sat strapped to a chair.

“A few months ago, you were hired to steal something.” the man began.  

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The Arctic Diamond.” he continued.

“I take it you were the anonymous buyer than.”

“I was indeed. I hired you to steal the diamond and yet, no diamond was ever delivered.” the man seemed calm, but Leonard knew, under that facade was someone just itching to hurt someone.

“There were two other thieves there, one of them got away with it.” Leonard explained.

“You know that’s funny. You see I hired you because I was told you were the best and yet you were bested by another thief.”

“What can I say, the better thief won.” Leonard snarled only to grow weary as his captor smirked.

“She did, didn’t she.”

Leonard froze unable to keep the shock off his face. He knew, how could he know. He watched as the man stalked toward a closed door not far from them and pulled it open, reaching inside and dragging Sara out. She was bound and gagged and he held a knife to her throat to keep her from struggling as he forced her into the chair that was placed across from Leonard. Their eyes met and he could see just how scared Sara was for them.

“Now, here’s the thing.” he continued, slowly circling them. “I hired both of you.” he told them and they both looked at him shocked. “I wanted to be sure that I received the diamond.”

“And you did.” Sara gritted through her teeth. “I delivered it, exactly as instructed.”

“That you did my dear, which is why I’m giving you both a second chance. You see the diamond you delivered was fake, which leads me to believe that this third thief fooled you both.” He came to a halt beside them and spared each of them a look. “You will work together to find this thief and retrieve the diamond. Bring it back to me and all will be forgiven.” he leaned down to catch Leonard’s eye. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Leonard practically growled before a sharp blow to the back of the head blurred his vision and knocked him out cold.

He woke to find himself in their room, Sara laid out on the bed beside them. He nudged her awake before climbing out of bed.

“So where do we start?” Sara’s voice was small and he turned to find her sitting up, fingers rubbing at her temples. Leonard moved around the bed taking a seat on the edge beside her and pulling her into his arms.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked and he felt her shake her head.

“I’m alright Len, let’s just figure this out so we can be done with this.” she said pulling away. He nodded in agreement and stood again.

“We should start with Over watch. She knows everyone in the business and everything, everyone does. She’ll at least have an idea what’s going on.”   


	15. Earth 4 Part II

Earth 4 Part II

Hero Snart x Criminal Lance

xXx

“She’s stable for now, but she should really be in a hospital.” Caitlin announced a few hours later as she emerged from the medical suite to find the team gathered in the hallway.

“She seemed pretty adamant about no hospitals.” Cisco replied.

“I know, but there’s only so much I can do here. At the very least I’ll need more equipment.”

“I’ll make some calls, see what I can dig up.” Wells said turning and walking away. Cisco followed after him heading for the sub levels to search through the equipment they stored there. Caitlin slowly approached Leonard who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

“You can go in and sit with her if you like.” she told him softly and he raised his head to look up at her. Slowly he nodded and Caitlin accept that as an answer and walked away. Barry was sitting on the floor across from Leonard, his eyes focused solely on the older man. Leonard met his stare right back.

“We have to turn her in don’t we?” Leonard asked softly, his voice straining against the emotions he fought to keep in line. Barry shrugged.

“Not necessarily. We still don’t know who she is, if she healed up and managed to escape before we could tell anyone she was here it would be out of our hands wouldn’t it?” Barry suggested.

“What do you mean, we don’t know who she is?” Leonard asked.

“Caitlin left her mask on, she said it didn’t feel right to reveal her identity in this situation. Plus she knows how you feel, and what Cisco and I were suggesting, I think she was hoping you could convince her to join us before she had to run her DNA.”

Leonard nodded his understanding before forcing himself up off the ground. Barry followed suit, nodding at him before he left Leonard to stare at the closed recovery room door. He took a deep breath before pushing through, coming to a stop just inside the doorway. His eyes tracked the dimly lit room resting on the prone figure lying in the hospital bed on the far side of the room. She looked pale, her skin contrasting sharply against the solid black domino mask. Her blonde hair looked darker now, less bleached and more natural. She was wearing a pair of scrubs too, and it was strange to see her sans leather.

Leonard approached the bed, looking down at the young woman. She looked so small without all the extra layers of leather and weapons, so fragile without her armor. He knew how irrational it was for him to feel so protective of her, he barely knew her outside of the instances where they were pitted against each other. They were technically enemies and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look at her as such.

Leonard sighed, pulling up a chair and taking a seat beside her bed. He hesitated for only a moment before taking her hand and gently smoothing his thumb over her knuckles. “I know you're a fighter, a survivor, I can tell. Please don’t give up now.” he whispered.

xXx

Leonard wasn’t sure what time it was when he awoke to the feeling of someone squeezing his hand. His eyes slowly opened and he realized he’d fallen asleep in the chair beside The Canary’s bed. His eyes moved to their joined hands and saw her knuckles shift as her hand squeezed his. He leaned forward, noticing her eyes were still closed and reached up with his other hand gently running his fingers along her cheek. Her watched as her nose scrunched up and her eyes screwed shut before slowly opening to looking up at him sleepily.

“Welcome back.” he greeted her softly unable to keep the soft smile off his face. She simply stared up at him expressionless.

“Where am I?’ she asked, her voice hoarse and cracking with disuse.

“Star labs. Dr. Snow was able to patch you up. She thinks you're going to be alright.”

“Thinks?”

Leonard hesitated. “She knows you would be better off at a hospital. But you made it very clear you didn’t want to go so she did all she could here.”

She nodded slowly, turning her head to look up at the ceiling as her free hand came up to her face to feel around for her mask. She looked surprised to see it was still there.

“It didn’t really seem right to unmask you, given the circumstances.” he explained and she turned to look at him again, the blank look was replaced with surprise. She quickly recovered looking away and struggling to sit up. Leonard was there, stopping her with a gentle hand. “You shouldn’t move around too much. Dr. Snow managed to stabilize you but just in case you have to take it easy for awhile.” he told her and sigh as she let him push her back down.

They were silent  until she looked over at him again. “Is that cop friend of yours here?” she asked. Leonard nodded. “I have information for him.” she continued and Leonard hesitated for a moment before standing and making his way to the far wall. Set into the wall was an intercom and he spoke into it, getting an immediate response.

“She’s awake.” Leonard spoke into the unit. “She says she needs to speak to Detective West.”

“I’ll be right down.” was Joe’s immediate reply. Leonard returned to her bedside and within a few minutes Joe pushed through the door, Caitlin close behind. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Joe asked as Caitlin moved around the bed, checking the equipment and The Canary’s health. Leonard and Caitlin helped her sit up when she started struggling again. Joe stepped closer, coming to stand beside Leonard.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed a jump in crime in the last few months.” she said and Joe nodded. “Robberies and Gang related violence.”

“How do you know that?” he asked confused.

“That team I was working with a few months ago were there to keep an eye on me. I’m sure you’ve realized I prefer to work alone.” Joe nodded. “I was contracted by Alberto Falcone, son of Carmine Falcone.”

“Head of Gotham’s most powerful crime family.” Joe finished.

“Alberto is trying to make a name for himself and he thinks the only way to do that is to go out and make his own way in a new city. He contracted me to steal a few things from that warehouse, which was owned by one of Central Cities most prominent gangs.”

“He’s trying to start a war? And then when the dust settles he’ll be the new reigning power.” Joe concluded and she nodded.

“He’s set up in an abandoned warehouse six miles outside of the city. Assuming he hasn’t ditched it yet, you’ll find all the evidence you need to put him and his associates away for a very long time.”

“I’ll get my guys on it.” Joe told her.

“Just be careful.” she told him. “Alberto’s cocky, but he’s not stupid. He may let his guard down, but only because he has a back up plan somewhere.” Joe nodded his understanding before thanking her and turning to leave.

Caitlin then spoke up, informing her that she was still stable and that she would need to rest for quite awhile if she was still adamant about not going to an actual hospital. When Canary confirmed that was the case Caitlin accept her answer and left as well, leaving Leonard alone with her again.

“So,” he began taking a seat next to her bed. “Did you give Joe that information out of revenge for Alberto sending his guys after you?”

She shrugged. “Look, I know what I am. I’m not always proud of it but it’s all I really know how to be anymore.”

“Have you ever tried to be anything else?” Leonard asked carefully.

“Well, there was this one time I gave up vital information to a Central City detective.” she replied and Leonard smiled.

“I’d say that’s a pretty good start.”    


	16. Earth 12 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 12: Cop Snart x Firefighter/Arson Investigator Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Captain Canary and the Multiverse AU Master Post](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/post/150818216695/captain-canary-and-the-multiverse-au-master-post/)

Earth 12 Part II

Cop Snart X Firefighter Lance

xXx

“Burning the midnight oil partner?” Joe asked as he set his jacket on the back of his chair. Leonard was sitting across from him at his own desk, hunched over stacks of files that hadn’t been there when the left the night before.

“I came in early to get some work done and I think I may have caught a break.” Leonard explained. Barely looking up at his partner.

“Oh, what’s that?” Joe replied clearly interested.

“Well I got to thinking. If this guy is being hired to set these fires then it stands to reason he’s set fires in other cities. So I called Lieutenant Lance this morning and she made some phone calls to other precincts around the country, people she’s worked with before. Between five cities in three years they found thirty seven unsolved arsons that fit our profile.” Leonard explained. “She got called to the station to pick up more files and should be back shortly to go through them.”

“She was here?” Joe asked. Leonard nodded.

“Yeah, when I called this morning she was just down the street so she stopped in.” he told Joe looking back at the files. Joe stared at him for a moment, a small smile on his face before he shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how clueless his partner could be.

“I’ll take a few of those if you want.” He finally said and Leonard looked up again before pulling a stack of files off a larger stack and passed them across the desk.

“I’ve started cross referencing their suspects to ours. So far no matches.” Leonard explained. Joe nodded, before getting to work. A few hours passed before they were pulled from their thoughts.

“This is a lot to go through.” Barry said as he walked through the bullpen doors behind Sara, both carrying two file boxes each.

“Yes, well, supposedly this is the last of it from Gotham and Bludhaven. I’ve got two more boxes from Keystone and at least one more from Coast City.” Sara explained as they came to a stop beside Leonard and Joe’s desks. She set the boxes with the others and Barry did the same.

“Detective West.” Sara greeted Joe.

“Lieutenant Lance.”  Joe replied with a smile.

“How’s the search going?” she asked. Joe sighed.

“So far nothing. All the M.O.’s fit our criteria with the exception of a few we ruled out, but none of the suspects match any suspects in our case.”

“So either this guy is really good, or we’re barking up the wrong tree.” Barry added.

“Hopefully it’s neither.” Leonard replied. “If you’ve got the time Allen, grab a stack.”

Barry did just that and four investigators hunkered down around the two desks, searching through files and comparing their cases to the cases sent to them. Lunch was fast approaching and they’d still found nothing. Barry set the file he was reading through aside and stretched.

“I promised Iris I would meet her for lunch and then I have to check on some test results. I’ll be back as soon I’m finished.” he told them as he stood from his seat. They all acknowledged that they’d heard him and a few minutes after he’d left Sara set aside the file she was working on and stood as well.

“Lunch doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” she said. “I’m going to run to jitters, do either of you want anything?” she asked. Joe gave her a small order and handed her some money and when she turned to Leonard he sighed standing from his seat.

“I’ll go with you. I need to step away from this.” he told her, grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair and slipping it on. He pulled his sidearm from the desk and slipped it onto his belt before following Sara out, completely ignoring Joe’s amused look.

xXx

Jitters was packed when they got there. It took nearly forty five minutes to get three cups of coffee and three sandwiches to go. They’d stood in line together, their conversations stilled as they both struggled to find something to talk about outside of work. It seemed almost impossible until a thought stuck Leonard. “So you and Mick have worked together before?” he asked as they stepped out of line to wait for their orders.

“Yes, we met at a conference a few year back. He came to Star City for a joint investigation as well.” she explained. “Mick said you guys are like brothers?”

Leonard nodded. “We’ve been friends since we were kids.” he told her. “Used to get into all kinds of trouble.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that. Couple of delinquents becoming various law enforcement.” she smiled teasingly at him and he chuckled.

“Delinquents? That’s a nice way of saying menace to society.” he replied with a shy smile that Sara found rather endearing. Their order came up and Leonard grabbed the drink carrier while Sara took the bag with their lunches.

“So?” Leonard began as they made their way back to the precinct. “How do you like Central City so far?”

“It’s… different.”

“Good different?”

“Yeah, actually. I’ve never worked in a city that's not crumbling under the weight of it’s criminal enterprises. It’s kind of nice not being threatened for having the nerve to do your job.” she explained.

“I heard there was a lot of corruption in Star, I guess I never really thought about how bad it was.” Leonard told her and Sara shrugged.

“My dad is a Police Captain, my sister is the District Attorney and one of my best friends growing up is now the mayor. There doing their best to clean up the city, but it’s definitely not something that’s going to happen easily, or quickly.”

Leonard nodded in understanding. As the son of a corrupt cop, Leonard was all too aware of what corruption was capable of doing, he could only imagine what widespread corruption could do. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but if your family is back home fighting, why did you leave?” he wasn’t trying to judge but if it were his family, Mick, his sister, his grandparents, nothing could take him away from them.

Sara took a deep breath, struggling with how to answer. She wasn't angry, she knew he wasn’t accusing her of anything and really he had a point. Her family was struggling to win a war with no end in sight and yet here she was, relocating herself over a thousand miles away. “I just… I couldn’t fight anymore. It was just too much. I was losing myself in the fight. Mick heard I was looking to relocate and offered me the job as his second.”

Leonard was silent as he considered her words. It made sense. Despite familial loyalties, sometimes you just had to do what was right for you, put distance between yourself and what weighed you down, held you back.

Leonard and Sara walked into the precinct, and made their way back into the bullpen to find Joe still hard at work. The three investigators made themselves comfortable, digging into their lunches as they got back to work. They’d just barely gotten comfortable when Sara’s phone went off. She answered it, the distress on her face, alerting the two detectives to the nature of the call. She answered with short sentences and short patience before hanging up.

“Everything alright?” Joe asked as she stood, setting her lunch aside and grabbing her jacket. Before she could answer, simultaneously, their phones rang.

Another fire, and four more bodies.


	17. Earth 5 Part II

Earth 5 Part II

Genius Snart x FBI Lance

xXx

“No, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t make any sense? It make perfect sense.”

“No it doesn’t, the variables are all over the map, this would never work.”

“They are not, stop being dramatic Cisco! Just because you don’t get it doesn’t mean it’s it’s wrong.”

“I’m not being dramatic Wally!”

The voices had grown steadily louder as they approached Professor Leonard Snart’s office. Said man looked up from the case file Sara and Lisa had been explained to him, and swiveled his head to look through the open door just as Cisco and Wally stepped through the threshold, neither paying attention to their surroundings as they argued back and forth.

“Guys.” Leonard called out as their voices grew louder still.

“The equation is perfectly sound!” Wally snapped.

“No, it really isn’t. You’re going to blow yourself up if you try to build an engine based on this.” Cisco threw back.

“Guys.” Leonard tied again, throwing an apologetic look at Sara and his sister. Lisa chuckled turning a smile back on Sara before stepping toward the arguing pair.

“Hi Cisco.” Lisa greeted the shorter man. Immediately his head snapped around, looking toward the young agent, eyes wide.

“Hi Lisa.” Cisco replied snapping the file closed and, in Sara’s opinion, looking rather awkward. She tried not to laugh when she caught Leonard rolling his eyes. “What are you doing here? Visiting Len?”

“Sort of,” she replied. “We’re actually here on official business.” Lisa explained gesturing to Sara, standing on the opposite side of the desk.

“Official business?” Wally questioned confused looking between everyone present. Leonard sighed.

“Agent Lance, this is Professor Ramon and Professor West.” Leonard introduced them.

“Uh, please,” Cisco said as he stepped forward to shake her hand. “Call me Cisco.”

She nodded her understanding before turning to shake Wally's hand. “Wally.” the young professor said.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” she replied.

“Did you need something, or did you just come here to scream at each because of the horrible acoustics?” Leonard asked.

“Huh? Oh, no, um, Wally’s got blueprints for a new Hybrid engine he’s working on and he asked me to look over his math, but now we can’t agree on whether or not the numbers are right.” Cisco explained.

“And you want me to look them over?” Cisco and Wally nodded. Leonard extended his hand asking for the file. Cisco handed it to him and he set it aside to look over later.

“I’ll get it back to you as soon as I can.” Leonard told them before turning back to the case file. Sara watched amused as Wally and Cisco remained where they were, Cisco smiling awkwardly at Lisa, much to Leonard’s annoyance. “Is there something else?” Leonard asked and Sara resisted the urge to laugh.

“Um… uh…” Cisco stuttered. Sara decided to put him out of his misery.

“Your both engineers right?” she asked drawing their attention.

“Both mechanical engineers.” Wally nodded.

“Then maybe you could help.” She said gesturing to the case file Leonard was looking over.

“Sure, if we can.” Cisco snapped out of his awkward stupor, walking up to Leonard’s desk. Leonard pushed the file across so they could see it.

“Street racing?” Cisco questioned before turning back to look at Wally. Wally stepped up as well.

“Do you have some experience with street racing Professor?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, back when I was an undergrad. It was mostly sanctioned races outside of town but there were a few street races too.”  Wally hesitated as he caught sight of a photo in the file. The body of an older man laid out on the sidewalk beside a wrecked custom car. “But never around people.” he added. “It’s one thing to put your own life in danger…”

Sara nodded her understanding. “We’re trying to figure out what exactly happened.” she explained. “So far we know that this car came around a corner and lost control crashing into the cafe and injuring several pedestrians. The victim of the accident was trying to push a baby stroller out of the way.” there a solemn moment of silence before;

“The Forensic Accident Trajectory Model should tell you what happened.” Cisco spoke up. He turned to Wally. “You helped update that last year didn’t you?” Wally nodded.

“That’s the problem Agent Lance was just explaining to me.” Leonard added. “The model isn’t working.”

“That’s...not possible.” Wally said.

“The model isn’t working with the scenario we have from the crash sight as well as what we know so far. We were hoping Len could figure out the variables we’re missing.” Lisa added.

“You might need a little more than that.” Cisco told them. “If the variables are off then we might need more data.”

“Ramon’s right.” Leonard replied. “We can’t solve anything without more data, all we can do is experiment, hypothesize what it would take to make the scenario work.”

“Could you do that?” Sara asked him. Leonard nodded.

“It shouldn’t be a problem for me.” he looked questioningly at Cisco and Wally.

“Yeah, no problem I have a new upgraded version of the Accident model I’ve been working on, if we run it on the supercomputer we should be able to get results in about an hour.” Wally explained.

“Good, we’ll leave you to it then.” Sara told them, she smiled and bid farewell to Leonard before heading out, Lisa just behind her. Leonard scowled as he watched Lisa smile at Cisco as she walked out.

xXx

“Wow, this place is so cool.” Cisco said his eyes darting around the violent crimes bullpen as he and Wally followed Leonard out of the elevator and toward the conference room where he could see the team gathered. Their attentions turned to the scientists as they entered.

“Did you find anything?” Diggle asked as he caught sight of Leonard. Leonard nodded, before turning and introducing Cisco and Wally to Agents John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, and Dr. Caitlin Snow.

“According to the model, the only way to account for the damage done to the storefront is an extra two hundred and sixty pounds inside the car.” Leonard explained.

“There’s no way the kid who came out of that car is 260 pounds.” Sara said looking to Dr. Snow for confirmation. She nodded.

“It could be another person, a very big person.” Caitlin explained.

“So, what if this kid was a passenger and not the driver?” Lisa suggested.

“It would certainly explain why a fifteen year old kid with no priors could somehow get his hands on a custom car.” Diggle added.

Wally inhaled audibly. “Ohhhh, it was a hazing.” he said and everyone looked to him confused. “New guys, usually young teenagers without their own cars, who want to get in on the street racing scene have to ride in the trunk. It’s a hazing ritual. If you can survive riding in the trunk you get moved up to the passenger seat the next time.”

“Just when I thought this couldn’t get any worse.” Felicity muttered under her breath. Not a second later an alarm on her lap top dinged. “Looks like my algorithm finished pulling all the footage off line. There’s a lot of it.”

“Better start going through it then.” Diggle told her and she nodded, standing with her computer.

“You know I have a program that could help you narrow down the amount of footage you have to comb through.” Cisco suggested.

“Really?” Felicity asked. “Well then, by all means, I’d appreciate the help Professor.” she gestured that he follow her out.

“Call me Cisco.” they heard him correct her as they disappeared into the tech office.

“Alright, let’s get searching for that driver. Lisa, go back to the hospital, see if this kids father has any names or acquaintances or new friends his son is spending time with. Sara, go back to the crime scene and talk to witnesses again. Actually, if you don’t mind Professors, you might find something useful if you go with her.”

xXx

“Thank you for your help.” Sara spoke kindly to one of the witnesses before turning and heading toward Leonard where he was looking over the street with a practiced eye.

“Any luck?” Leonard asked. Sara sighed, shaking her head.

“Nothing new, no. Looks like everyone was so distracted with getting out of the way they didn’t see anything that wasn’t directly in front of them. How about you guys?”

“Well, I don’t know yet. Wally thinks he’s found something but he’s not telling me.” Leonard pointed across the street where Wally was carefully examining skid marks.

“Come on.” Sara prompted, looking both ways before crossing the street. Leonard followed close behind and they came to a stop beside Wally. “Len says you think you’ve found something?” she asked as Wally stood to full height when they stopped beside him.

“Yeah. Nothing I can confirm until I run it through the simulator but, I think there may have been a second car.”

“Of course.” Leonard breathed and Sara looked between them.

“What does that mean if there was a second car?”

“It means that the extra 260 pounds could be accounted for with a collision and would explain why a car with a slip differential lost control in a fairly basic maneuver.”

“Are you saying our car was hit with a pit maneuver?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Wally replied. “But until I get back to the lab and run calculations I can’t say for certain.”

“Then let’s get you back to the lab.”

xXx

“Hey, Agent Lance said you think you found something.” Cisco said by way of greeting as he entered the lab. He found Wally hunched over his computer while Leonard scribbled equations on his clear dry erase board.

“Yeah, there may have been a second car. We’re testing it now. Will you plug the differentials in?” Wally replied pointing to the second computer set up on his other side.

Cisco agreed easily getting to work. The only sound between them as they worked; the clicking of keys and the impact of marker on plexiglass.

“So, how did it go with agent Smoak?” Leonard eventually broke the silence.

“She’s amazing.” Cisco replied. “She’d make an great addition to Cal sci. How did she end up at the FBI?”

Leonard smirked. “She got caught.” he told him. Cisco and Wally both looked up confused.

“You remember the White hat hacker Over watch don’t you?”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me I just spent two hours with THE Over watch?” his voice high pitched and a little shreeky.

“She prefers Felicity actually.” Lisa’s replied drawing their attention as she entered, Sara close behind.

“Perfect timing.” Leonard told them. “We’re just about ready to run the simulation.”

Within minutes they were watching the 3D animation on the large flat screen, confirming what Wally had suspected. As if on cue Sara’s phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, coming back not long after to tell them that Felicity had found footage of the wreck and driver of the car.

xXx

“Looks like he skipped town.” Sara explained as she hung up her desk phone. Leonard stood above her leaning against the cubicle partition. “We’ll find him though. His picture is out with every patrol officer on the west coast.”

“Good.” Leonard replied. “And in the meantime?” he continued.

“We move on.” she replied laying a hand on a large stack of files. “There are new cases coming in daily.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you need any help… not that you would need my help to do your job… or…” Leonard’s rambling was cut off as Sara laughed.

“I get what you're saying Professor.” she stood, stopping in front of him. “You weren’t too far off honestly. We have needed you a few times to do our jobs.”

“Yes well, my math is nothing without your expertise.” he replied with a light smile.

“You know,” Sara smirked. “In a different light that could have been very romantic.” she told him grinning as she watched him look away blushing.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” he told her.

xXx

“Is there something going on between Agent Lance and your brother?” Cisco asked Lisa as he helped her and Felicity pack up the conference room. Lisa looked up confused before turning her gaze out through the glass walls toward the bull pen. She deflated considerably.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Lisa grouched turning back to her task. “Lenny has shown absolutely no interest in people romantically in years and then he meets the one person who could royally screw me over if it doesn’t end well.”

Felicity chuckled. “You have to admit, they’re kind of cute.” she said. Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Don’t encourage them. I don’t need my big brother dating my S.O.” she sighed “No matter how right you are.” she looked over her shoulder as she spoke and shook her head. She watched as Leonard smiled, looking away to hide a blush from Sara.

“I’m screwed.” she continued turning back around. “He hasn’t looked that happy since before Mick died.”

“Mick?” Felicity asked confused. Lisa shook her head.

“It’s a long story.” Lisa took a deep breath. “Guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”


	18. Earth 8 Part II

Earth 8 Part II

Heir Snart X Dancer Lance

xXx

**_Poll Numbers and After Parties_ **

_Written by: Iris West-Allen_

_After a night of performing arts, Mayoral hopeful Leonard Snart is now leading in the polls. Central City voters have found another side to the usually cold and calculating candidate and have, if the numbers are anything to go by, liked what they've seen._

_Pictures of the heir with lead ballerina, Sara Lance, and star of the Star City ballet have surfaced all over social media, showing Mr. Snart, among other things, laughing, smiling and even making Miss Lance smile._

_It would appear, to this reporter at least, that Beauty has Tamed the Beast._

_Photograph provided by Central City Theater's Twitter page._

xXx

“Beauty has tamed the Beast?”

Iris looked thoroughly ashamed as Lisa tried very hard not to laugh at her old friend.

“I wrote it as a joke in the first draft and my news editor saw it and wouldn’t let me drop it. He said it added a fairy tale quality to the story that would draw the more optimistic of readers.” Iris sighed. “How mad is Len?”

“Honestly? I think he’s more upset about Sara than anything. I guess the managers weren’t too happy about her drawing attention to herself for anything other than dancing.” Lisa explained. Iris looked upset and Lisa shook her head. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. They’re just looking out for her, I guess they’ve known her family for a long time and she’s like family to them, so…”

Iris nodded. “I suppose it’s not so bad.”

“Are you kidding, it’s hilarious. You know his opponent has already tried to capitalize on the “Beast” title and his own supporters jumped down his throat. Apparently they draw the line at mocking “Fairy Tale romances”.”

“Is it really a romance though?” Iris asked. Lisa smiled.

“I think so, although Leonard won’t admit it. I think he was quite taken with the little ballerina.” Lisa laughed. “I caught him smiling while reading the review for the ballet the other day.”

“Really? So he likes her then?” Iris asked.

“Yeah, I think he really does.” Lisa smiled deviously as she leaned closer to her friend. “This is off the record, but he has a date with her tonight.”

Iris smiled sweetly.

xXx

**_Date Night_ **

_Written By: Kara Danvers-CatCo WorldWide Media_

_Last Night Central City’s own Mayoral hopeful and Corporate Heir, Leonard Snart was seen out and about with Prima Ballerina Sara Lance, Star of the Star City Ballet and the centerpiece of several romantic rumors surrounding Central City’s newest candidate._

_In a time where scandals in politics dominate the headlines and corruptions seems to be the hot button issue in political races, it is a balm to the regular news cycles to find a “scandal” that doesn’t involve money, or theft or corruption, but instead seems to culminate in an oh so innocent rendezvous between to young adults, who by all accounts seem to enjoy one another’s company._

_Perhaps now, Central City can get back to the task at hand and focus on the issues surrounding the Mayoral Race._

_Photograph by: James Olsen_


	19. Earth 17 Part II

Earth 17 Part II

Partners In Crime

xXx

**_Six Months Later_ **

Leonard jerked awake, his survival instincts rousing him from an unusually deep sleep. Seconds passed, his eyes scanning the room until they lighted on a dark figure sitting in the arm chair in the far corner. Reaction took over and he reached for his gun, coming up short when it wasn’t on the end table beside him where he knew he placed it earlier in the night. He looked to the figure again, to the outline of his weapon in the intruder's hands.

“It’s not really my style.” a familiar voice broke the tense silence. “But I certainly like the way it looks on you. Be honest with me Captain, are compensating for something?”  

It was the Canary. He knew it as sure as he knew himself. She stood from the chair and crossed the room, laying his cold gun back on the table and switching on the bed side lamp. He jerked away from the offending light, squinting up at her angrily. She was in her black leathers, domino mask still in place as with the last time he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled at him and had she been anyone else he would have thought it sweet. “I’m here to warn you.” She finally replied perching herself on the edge of the bed beside him.

“Warn me about what? Have I done something against you?” he asked.

“On the contrary. It’s with a heavy heart that I have come here to tell you that there’s been a hit placed on you.”

Leonard tensed as she finished, shifting away from her discreetly. “And let me guess, they hired you to do it.”

“Very good Mr. Snart. I was in fact approached by a particularly cruel man who has no love loss for you.” she explained with an amused air, as if she found it funny that someone would try to kill him.

“Who was it?” he asked.

“Well, I didn’t know at first, to be honest. As long as I get paid I don’t really care to know who my clients are, but when he told me who my target was I did a little research on him. You know, my father wasn’t really father of the year but he loved us and I don’t think even he would stoop to Lewis Snart’s level.”

“What about Lisa?” he asked without thought for himself. The Canary seemed genuinely happy about that.

“She is to remain unharmed at any cost.” she told him. “Why do I get the feeling you're the only thing standing in the way of a father daughter reunion?”

“Because I am.” he grouched, ripping the blankets off of himself and standing from the bed. He paced along the floor beside the bed, the wheels turning in his mind. If his father needed him out of the way than it probably meant he was planning something big and wanted to bring Lisa in on it. Of course his father was all too aware of how impossible that would be if Leonard was around. He’d practically made it a sport to keep Lewis away from Lisa.

“So, what’s the plan?” The Canary asked stopping Leonard in his tracks.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“What was confusing about that question?” she asked amused. “What is the plan for taking care of your father?” she asked again.

“Why do you care?” he asked suspiciously.

The Canary smiled. “Despite my bravado a few months ago, I do in fact consider myself in your debt. So, I’ll ask one more time before rescinding the offer. What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know yet.” he finally replied. “I need to know why he’s so hell bent on getting me out of the way first.” Leonard looked up at her then. “I don’t suppose he got mouthy and told you?”

She shook her head. “But,” she grinned deviously. “I may have a way of finding out.”

“Oh? Do tell.” he prompted taking a seat on the edge of the bed opposite her.

“It’s going to involve a bit of a show.” she told him. “From what I hear about you that may be just up your alley.”

Leonard smirked. “I’m listening.”

xXx

“You know how insane this is don’t you?” Lisa asked as her eyes suspiciously tracked the black clad woman working at a table on the other side of the warehouse.

“It’s a good plan.” Leonard replied. He too was looking at the young blonde woman. He watched as she filled a syringe with a clear liquid from an unlabeled vial. She turned to them when she was finished, placing the plastic cap on the needle.

“Everybody ready?” she asked. Leonard looked to Lisa, meeting her eyes before turning back to The Canary.

“Let’s go.”

xXx

“You’re faking your death?” Barry questioned.

“That is what I just said.”  Leonard replied.

“Why? And why exactly do you need my help?” he asked.

“It’s come to my attention that my father is trying to kill me.” he told him. “Lucky for me the assassin he hired owes me for freeing her a few months back and she’s agreed to help stop him. In fact this was her idea.”

“The Canary?” Barry questioned. Leonard nodded once. “And you trust her? How do you know this isn’t some elaborate scheme to fulfill the hit. I remember what she was like when she was working for Damien Darhk. She liked to play with her victims. She's deranged!”

“You let me worry about that. For now I just need you to play along.” Leonard told him.

“And why should I?” Barry asked. He couldn’t think of a single reason why he should after all the trouble Leonard and his crew had put Team Flash through it seemed like Karma that someone was coming after Leonard now.

“Because if all goes according to plan Lewis will reveal whatever he’s working on that he was so desperate to get rid of me for. I guarantee you, if Lewis gets to put his plan in motion people will get hurt. He’s incapable of doing anything right the first time, and his backup plans always involve killing witnesses.”  

Barry sighed. “Good point.”

xXx

“I don’t like this.” Cisco stated as his eyes tracked the blonde across his monitors. He watched as she stooped beside the body lying on the floor. Captain Cold watched her himself as she knelt beside him setting the scene for his father.

“Ready?” she asked her voice filtering through speakers of Cisco’s station.

“As I’ll ever be I suppose.” Leonard replied trying not to flinch as she stuck the needle in his neck.

“What is she injecting him with?” Lisa asked Caitlin watching The Canary’s every move.

“Tetrodotoxin.” Caitlin told her. “It’s the toxin in Pufferfish. It simulates death by slowing the heart rate. Anyone just looking for confirmation of death won’t notice the faint pulse.” she explained.

“And it’s safe?” Lisa tore her eyes from the screens to look at Dr. Snow. Caitlin was taken back by the intense concern in Lisa’s eyes.

“Leonard asked me to double check the syringe. For his size it’s the right dose. He should be fine. We’re monitoring his vitals and Canary has a com in her ear. If I see anything wrong with his vitals all I have to do is give her the word and she’ll administer a steroid to bring him back.” Caitlin tried to reassure her. “I promise we’re not going to let anything happen to him.”

“Thank you.” Lisa replied softly. Caitlin nodded, turning back to the screens. Leonard was lying prone on the concrete floor of the warehouse he, Lisa and Mick had set up shop in. They'd left everything as is, making it look like she'd caught him unaware while Mick and Lisa were out on a food run. The area around him had already been set up to coincide with the prosthetic wound across his throat.

“A van’s just pulled up.” Cisco called out drawing their attentions back to the screens. Cameras had been set up all along the warehouse inside and out, tracking every movement made in the area. The van was large and grey and stopped just along the edge of the warehouse. Having heard Cisco’s warning The Canary retreated to the shadows, keeping up her usual cloak and dagger persona. A few moments later, Lewis entered the warehouse flanked by three other men.

They watched as Lewis stopped a few feet from his son’s body and sighed. “You’re reputation is well earned.” he called out into the warehouse.

“Save the compliments for the boastful.” she replied stepping out of the shadows just enough to let them know where she was but not to reveal herself completely. Her voice was distorted by a machine.

Lewis smirked. “As ruthless as you are efficient. I expected nothing less.” he replied as he pulled out a cell phone. He punched in a few numbers then looked up at her. “The money is in your account my dear.” she nodded before shifting as if she were going to walk away. “Of course,” Lewis called out stopping her. “There’s more money if you’re interested in more work.” he offered. The Canary shifted minutely, giving off an air of interest. “I’m planning something big, as I’ve already hinted. Someone with your skills could be very useful to my endeavor.”

Canary hesitated for a moment as if stopping to think before; “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What is she doing?” Barry asked. "She’s supposed to get information from him, not turn him down.”

“She can’t seem too eager.” Mick replied. “Lewis isn’t as good as Leonard, but Leonard learned to be suspicious from his father. If she jumps on the chance, he’ll be suspicious of her.”

“Oh, any reason why not?” Lewis asked.

“I’m not the type of professional who jumps in without all the details, and judging by your cagey behavior so far, you're not the type to disclose all the details.”

Lewis took a deep breath and smirked. “I’ll make you a deal. Take care of...this.” he gestured to Leonard's body. “And then meet me,” he pulled out a folded piece of paper and set it on the table. “Here, in three hours and I’ll read you in as my second.” he offered. She watched him closely before nodding discreetly.

Lewis barely spared a second glance at the bloody body of his son before turning and leading the way out of the warehouse. When he was gone a blur of red and gold zipped in through a side door, followed much slower by the rest of the group. Caitlin immediately made her way over to Leonard, Lisa on her heels. She knelt down beside his body and injected him with a steroid. It only took a few seconds for him to take in a deep breath, snapping out of the induced coma.

“Your father’s a real piece of work, Cap.” The Canary told him as he sat up anxiously, tearing off the prosthetic around his neck.

“No shit.” Leonard replied. He let Caitlin look him over before getting to his feet.

“Now what?’  Lisa asked.

“I go meet him.” Canary replied. “I assume you have a way to discreetly monitor wherever I go.” she directed at Cisco. He nodded. “Good, then I’ll wait for his meet time.”  As if on cue her phone buzzed in her utility belt and she pulled it out. “Change of plans.” she said carefully, squinting at the screen.

“What do you mean?” Leonard asked.

Canary sighed. “Looks like Lewis wants a little family reunion.” she looked to Lisa. “He wants me to bring you to him.”

“No.” Leonard replied just as Lisa replied;

“Okay.”

“You're not going anywhere near him.” Leonard told him.

“And how exactly do we explain her showing up without me?”

“You got away.” Leonard replied. Lisa shook her head.

“She’s a highly trained assassin. I doubt he’d believe that.” Lisa told him.

“As much as I hate to admit it, she’s right.” Barry added. Leonard glared but before he could say anything The Canary interrupted.

“If you’re really hell bent on keeping her away from him tonight, we could play to his pride and convince him she got away. Of course, that could just convince him to send more people after her. People who aren't as… disciplined.”

xXx

 Leonard heard a sigh behind him and turned just enough to see The Canary standing a few feet behind him. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to your sister, Captain.” she told him, moving to stand beside him.

“You have a sister don’t you?” he asked. “You seemed happy that I’d ask about Lisa before worrying about myself the other night.”

The Canary looked away. “I had a sister.” she said. “She’s much better off without me.” she continued. “Everyone is.” she added finally looking at him.

Leonard watched her before stepping closer. “Not everyone.”

Canary snorted. “You're just saying that because I didn’t kill you.”

“Maybe.” he replied. “But you’ve certainly made life a little more interesting this week.”


	20. Earth 9 Part II

Earth 9 Part II

Lucifer Snart x Cop Lance

xXx

**_Fuck the devil._ **

“Sara?” 

Said woman jumped, whipping around to face the young man standing behind her. “Hey Barry.” she greeted a little too enthusiastically. She leaned back against the door of the file room she’d slammed shut in her surprise, clutching the file to her chest. “What’s up.”

Barry smiled back at her awkwardly. “I should be asking you that. How’s your first day back?” he asked. She shrugged grimacing at the pull in her shoulder.

“Oh, you know. Finally getting all my backlogged paperwork done.” she told him. Barry chuckled. 

“Yeah, Joe said you were restricted to desk duty.” he continued. “Are you going to be okay to go to Iris’ bachelorette party next weekend?”

“Yeah, I won’t be drinking a lot, but I’ll be there.” she told him pushing off the door and slowly making her way back to her desk in the bullpen. Barry was close behind her and they continued to chat until they got there. Joe looked up from his own desk across from hers as they arrived and smiled. 

“Hey, there you are. You just missed the division shrink.” Joe told her.

“Oh yeah, what did he have to say?” she asked. Joe was smiling so it must not be too bad. 

“He’s signed off on full duty. You just have to wait for your doctor to sign off it too.” he explained.

“That’s great.” Barry said moving to stand beside his future father in law’s desk. Sara smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s fantastic.” she replied taking her seat. She slipped the file she’d brought with her into a pile on her already cluttered desk, missing the confused look Barry shot her. 

Sara got back to work, finishing up one report and moving on to the next. It was tedious work, but at least she would be caught up before she got back out into the field. A moment she couldn’t wait for. She hated paperwork. It was the only thing about her job that she really hated. It provided far too much time to sit and think. And she had a lot to think about. 

She returned to work that morning to a mess of files and mail on her desk as well as a fresh cup of her favorite coffee and giant cupcake from her favorite bakery. Her friends and co workers were around her desk and greeted her enthusiastically, welcoming her back with smiles and hugs and jokes at her expense. She smiled, hugged them back and laughed at the appropriate times before the Lieutenant told everyone to get back to work. 

Sara made herself comfortable at her desk and started the tedious process of sorting through the piles on her desk. While sorting through the stacks of mail she found a padded envelope among the junk mail and correspondence. It was rather unassuming until she noticed the little cartoon devil in the top corner where there should have been a return address. She rolled her eyes. Apparently the devil has a sense of humor.

Sara was discreet in opening the package and found a burner phone inside. There was already a text message waiting for her when she turned it on. Her first set of orders. 

A file on a man in the system with a jacket as long as both of her arms. Armed robbery, assault, 2nd degree murder, assault with a deadly weapon, auto theft, and possession with the intent to sell. A regular jack of all trades. She retrieved his file from the hard copies room and a quick read through told her the convict was dead, stabbed to death in Iron Heights two weeks prior. 

Sara left for lunch a little before noon and made her way to the only place she could think of to meet Lucifer. 

Saints and Sinners was located in the top levels of a skyscraper at the heart of Central City. The elevator was unguarded and she took it all the way up to the club, second floor from the top, just below the penthouse. The doors opened up into the main club, everything done up in shades of obsidian and ice blue. Her attention was drawn to the bar across the room and the young, dark haired woman stocking the shelves. 

Sara made her way down the stairs from the elevator, her footsteps alerting the young woman to her presence. “We’re closed.” she said over her shoulder. 

“I’m aware.” Sara replied stopping in front of the bar. “I’m looking for…Lu..Leonard Snart.” she corrected herself. The woman stared at her, sizing her up before a devious smile spreading her lips slowly. The woman walked to the phone against the back wall of the bar and picked up the receiver.

“Lenny, you have a visitor.” she said amused before hanging up the phone and turning back to Sara. She reached her hand across the bar. “Lisa.” she introduced herself. 

“Sara.” she replied, accepting her hand. 

“Detective Lance.” a familiar voice called out behind her. “I’ll be honest,” he continued as she turned toward the elevator. “I did not expect you to show up so willingly. I was certain you’d put up more of a fight.” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I was under the impression I didn’t have a choice.” she replied. Leonard simply shrugged, taking the file she held out to him. 

“I see you’ve met my sister.” he said as he flipped through the file. 

“Just barely.” Lisa replied amused. Leonard shot her a look before turning his eyes back to the file. He took a deep breath a few moments later, closing the file and tucking it under his arm. 

“Care to join me for lunch, Detective?” he offered with a smirk. 

“No, thank you.” she replied. “What did you want with the file?” she asked. 

“Join me for lunch and I’ll tell you.” he replied slyly. 

Sara sighed. Did she really want to know that badly? Yes, she did.

“Fine, but I want straight answers, not some bullshit half truths and riddles” she told him and he bowed slightly, mockingly. 

xXx

“Not to your taste?” Leonard asked as he watched Sara sit stiffly in the chair across the table. The restaurant was as upscale as you could get. The owner and head chef “friends” of his, always had a table for the man who made their dream come true. 

“My husband used to bring me here.” she replied absently. She nodded to a table on the far side of the dining room. “He proposed over there.” she wasn’t looking at him, so she missed confused look on his face. By the time she looked back at him he’d schooled his features. 

“Your married?” he asked. She looked at him confused.

“You didn’t know that?” she questioned “Aren’t you supposed to know everything?” 

“I’m not omnipotent. You're thinking of my father.” he explained. “I wasn’t aware you are married.”

“Is that a problem?” 

Leonard shook his head. “Not at all. It’s just surprising. Anyone I would know?” 

“I don’t think so.” she said. “He was a cop too.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, he quit last year. About two months before he was implicated in a scandal within the department. Haven’t seen him since.” 

“No chance of a divorce?” Leonard asked. 

Sara shrugged. “My sister has one of her friends working on it, but it’s tricky without him here to defend himself in any proceedings, especially since his family is wealthy and incapable of understanding that I don’t want anything from them.” she shook her head. “Anyway, we’re supposed to be discussing the file.” 

“Right, well it’s simple. He’s dead and I wanted to see the full scope of his crimes. Right now he’s in purgatory. Knowing how he lived his life helps me decide whether or not he deserves to be punished, and just how much.” Leonard explained. 

“I see.” Sara replied “So is that all you want from me then? To inform you on the crimes of the deceased?” 

“No, that’s not all, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

Sara was curious to say the least but she didn’t pry. She had a feeling she’d reached the limit of what he was willing to share. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect from all of this, and it wasn’t as if she could ask anyone. She could only hope it wouldn’t blow up in her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr. [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
